Dezesseis Anos e Meio
by Miss Donkey Kong
Summary: Ultima história que faz parte de uma trilogia: Começamos com "O Castelo dos Meninos"; depois veio "Uma Nova Chance", e, agora, fechando com "Dezesseis Anos e Meio". Para entender essa história é extremamente aconselhável que leia as duas primeira!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Essa história é a continuação da história "Uma Nova Chance", que por sua vez, é a continuação da história "O Castelo dos Meninos". Para entendê-la é extremamente aconselhável que leia as duas primeiras. Segue um resumo delas (para quem não leu, e pretende ler, é um spoiler (fuja em quanto é tempo!))

THE ROAD SO FAR

Em "O castelo dos Meninos", Jensen e Jared tem 16 anos e se conhecem em um colégio interno só para garotos. Depois de um breve período de inimizade, os dois acabam se aproximando como amigos e se apaixonam. A vida deles, entretanto, não é nada fácil. Jensen tem uma história de vida muito sofrida e parece um pouco perturbado com isso. Jared tenta de tudo para viver seu grande amor e poder ser feliz, mas seus planos nunca dão certo. Por fim, Jensen contrai uma doença com sintomas parecidos com os da gripe. Seu pai, o único membro vivo de sua família, o abandona. Para desespero de Jared, inesperadamente Jensen morre em seus braços momentos antes dele declarar todo o amor que sentia pelo louro. Jared acorda. Havia sido um sonho? Sem pensar duas vezes ele se atira aos pés de Jensen e diz que o ama. Jensen, que ainda nem conhecia Jared, fica assustado com a cena.

Em "Uma Nova Chance", Jared se vê diante de um Jensen um pouco diferente do que conhecera em seu "sonho". Se recente disso a princípio, mas não custa a perceber que apesar das aparentes diferenças, trata-se da mesma pessoa. Logo os meninos começam a namorar. Mais tarde Jared descobre que é medium, e que o sonho revelava lembranças de suas vidas passadas. Descobre também que Jensen, também nessa encarnação, esteve doente quando criança e foi abandonado pelo pai (que era o mesmo espírito da vida anterior). Contra a vontade de seu mentor espiritual, um espírito amigo que aparece para ele, Jared faz de tudo para unir Jensen e seu pai novamente. Ele consegue fazê-lo, mas sem querer acaba gerando uma alteração no plano que fora feito para eles naquela vida: Jensen e Jared juntos e se amando por muitos anos. Jensen adoece de novo para dar uma chance ao pai de se redimir, e morre. Jared, apesar de muito triste, tem a certeza de que reencontrará seu amor em outra oportunidade.

NOW

"Dezesseis anos e meio", mostra Jared, anos mais tarde, como professor de teatro na mesma escolar que havia estudado com Jensen. Ele agora é um homem feito, de 33 anos. Apesar de ter conhecido e se envolvido com outros homens ao longo de sua vida, nunca mais conseguiu amar ninguém. Agora ele se vê atordoado com a chegada de um jovem rapaz ao colégio. Seu nome é Jensen Ross Ackles, tem 15 anos, e ele é cópia esculpida e escarrada de seu amor… De onde saiu esse menino? Seria errado um homem se apaixonar por um garotinho? Talvez, mas para Jared era simplesmente impossível não fazê-lo...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Jared contemplava o céu estrelado da praia. Uma beleza inegável, mais que para ele, nunca mais fora a mesma. Nada, aliás, jamais fora o mesmo desde que perdera seu grande amor. Por mais que fosse uma pessoa feliz, existia uma certa melancolia que nunca o abandonava. Fazia tanto tempo... Mas Jared lembrava-se daquele sorriso lindo vividamente ainda. Bastava olhar as estrelas e parecia que via Jensen estampado, no céu, brincando com elas.

O homem limpou uma lágrima que insistiu em escapar de seus olhos. Com dezesseis anos e meio havia vivido uma linda história de amor. Lembrar-se dela o emocionava ainda... O seu primeiro e único amor... Depois dele, conheceu outros homens. Namorou, experimentou, e até se divertiu com eles. Mas amar? Nunca mais...

Faziam dezesseis anos e meio que vira Jensen pela última vez, naquele mesmo lugar. Jared suspirou. Talvez fosse melhor ir para o colégio. Já estava ficando tarde... O homem recolheu a toalha que estendera para sentar na areia e caminhou até o Jipe vermelho que havia estacionado ali perto.

* * *

Jared acordou animado, mais cedo que de costume. Era bom voltar à rotina. Talvez fosse uma das poucas pessoas no mundo que não gostava de férias. Morava sozinho, e se entediava facilmente. No colégio, onde lecionava há alguns anos, estava sempre cercado de gente.

O colégio Saint Peter era o mesmo... Pouca coisa tinha mudado em sua aparência desde que Jared estudara lá. Em outros aspectos, entretanto, estava bastante diferente. O regime de aulas era agora semi-interno. Isso significava que os meninos passavam a semana na escola e os fins de semana em casa. Os professores faziam a mesma coisa. Outra mudança importante foi a recente admissão de meninas. As turmas agora eram mistas, com alunos de ambos os sexos.

Jared era muito querido pelos estudantes. Era um cara engraçado, e, em geral muito bem humorado. Além de tudo, gostava de estar perto dos jovens. Era sempre paciente com eles, e por vezes, ouvia seus problemas e os ajudava como podia. Não era raro ver meninas suspirando seu nome pelos corredores. No alto de seus 33 anos, era um homem lindo e muito charmoso.

O moreno penteou os cabelos ainda molhados. Estavam bem compridos e rebeldes. Talvez fosse hora de cortá-los... Ou talvez fosse hora de enfiar uma touca para que os fios não lhe incomodassem. Foi isso que fez.

* * *

- Bom dia! Eu sou Jared, professor de teatro de vocês! – o moreno se apresentou sorridente.

A turma toda se virou para ele. Pareciam assustados, arregalados demais... O rapaz riu. Era sempre assim nas turmas do primeiro ano. Ainda não se conheciam, nem conheciam o colégio... Não gostavam nem um pouco da ideia de só poderem voltar para casa no final da semana... E, além disso, a maioria se perguntava porque Teatro era obrigatório no Saint Peter. Nem Jared sabia ao certo, mais era agradecido por isso. Só assim tinha seu emprego garantido...

- Que tal vocês se apresentarem para mim? – sugeriu o professor. Queria descontrair os jovens um pouco. – Vamos lá... Ainda não tenho a pauta aqui comigo. Vou pegar mais tarde na secretaria. Mas gostaria de saber os nomes de vocês...

Jared apontou para a primeira aluna, sentada logo na ponta da primeira fileira. Parecia nervosa, puxando mexas de seus cabelos ruivos e enrolando nos dedos.

- Danneel – Respondeu a menina.

Jared sorriu para ela. Apontou para o menino que estava ao seu lado, e este também disse seu nome. E assim, sucessivamente.

- E você? – Jared perguntou para um garoto bonito, de cabelos louros.

O garoto não respondeu. Não estava prestando atenção... Ao invés disso, cochichava com o colega de cabelos escuros sentado ao seu lado. Jared ficou surpreso em ver como os dois já pareciam entrosados, logo no primeiro dia de aulas. Talvez tivessem vindo do mesmo colégio...

- Hey, você aí, lourinho... – insistiu o professor. – Qual é o seu nome?

O menino olhou para Jared assustado, arregalando seus olhos castanhos.

- Oliver – respondeu ele.

Oliver lhe parecia tão familiar... E o menino ao seu lado então... Castiel... Jared tinha a sensação de conhecê-lo de algum lugar também. Simpatizou com os dois logo de cara.

Os alunos continuaram com as apresentações. Padalecki prestava atenção, descontraído, até que alguém chamou sua atenção. Estava sentado no fundo da sala e olhava para o baixo. Jared arregalou-se quando o garoto finalmente desviou o olhar, encarando-o de frente.

Não... Como assim? Quem era ele? O professor coçou os olhos e voltou a fitar o menino de cabelos louro escuros. Estaria vendo coisas? Aquele garoto era... Era idêntico ao... Jensen... O mesmo rostinho, os mesmos lábios, o mesmo cabelo... Era simplesmente idêntico.

O homem sentiu seu coração acelerar e quase fugir pela boca. Sentiu que seu rosto pegava fogo. Se os alunos continuaram a dizer seus nomes, ele nem ouviu... Seguiu apontando o dedo automaticamente, sem conseguir desviar os olhos do garoto.

- V... Você? – ele perguntou então, gaguejante, quando chegou na vez do louro.

- Jensen. – ele respondeu em voz baixa.

Jared sentiu seu queixo cair. Será que estava vendo fantasmas de novo? Desde que sonhara com a reunião ao redor da mesa branca, nunca mais havia visto espírito nenhum. Nunca mais soubera notícias de Misha... O homem olhou ao redor, tentando prestar atenção, mas não conseguiu ter certeza se os alunos enxergavam Jensen também. O garoto estava sentado, quieto na carteira, e parecia pouco a vontade.

- Errrr... Eu já volto! – Ele anunciou para a turma antes de sair correndo da sala.

* * *

- Eu preciso da pauta com o nome dos alunos do primeiro ano! – pediu Jared, ofegante e esbaforido.

A secretária nem reparou no desespero do homem. Estava ocupada demais...

- Nossa... Parece que viu fantasma...

Jared virou-se para o lado. Era azar que justo em um momento como aqueles aparecesse o chato do Brian...

Brian estudou na mesma faculdade que Jared. Estavam sempre se esbarrando pelos corredores, e, apesar de se cumprimentarem com educação, nunca realmente simpatizaram um com o outro. Brian era um pouco mais velho. Se formou em Educação Física antes de Jared terminar o curso de Artes Cênicas. Alguns anos mais tarde, voltaram novamente a se encontrar. Jared foi contratado pelo Saint Peter, onde Brian já estava lecionando.

Jared limitou-se a dar bom dia ao professor de Educação Física, mas sua expressão era mesmo bastante assustada. Assim que a secretária imprimiu o papel e lhe entregou, o moreno saiu correndo de lá. Andando apressado pelo pátio do Castelo em direção à sala de aula, escaneava a lista de nomes com ansiedade.

- Gabriel Peter O'Lawren... Genevieve Nicole Cortese... Jane Anne Medina...

Jared sentiu suas pernas bambearam e seus joelhos se curvarem desastradamente, quase levando-o de encontro ao chão.

- Jensen... Ross... Ackles...

Como assim? Jensen Ross Ackles? Quem era aquele garoto? Com certeza não era fantasma, ou seu nome não estaria na pauta... Jared estava tão nervoso que sua vontade era de sair correndo dali... Mas não podia... Era um adulto afinal. Tinha responsabilidades. Precisava voltar para a sala e continuar sua aula, mesmo que um dos alunos fosse um clone do amor da sua vida e tivesse o mesmo nome dele – com o adicional de um "Ross" para deixá-lo ainda mais desesperado.

O moreno cambaleou até a sala de aulas e respirou fundo. Os alunos conversavam baixinho, mas sem fazer muita bagunça.

- Muito bem... – Disse o professor, depois de limpar a garganta. – Vamos começar a aula de hoje com uma atividade para vocês se conhecerem melhor... Quero que todos se levantem, caminhem pela sala, e façam perguntas criativas para os colegas. Podem escolher qualquer colega que quiserem.

Jared, sentado em sua cadeira, ainda sentia seu coração aos pulos, enquanto olhava os alunos. Pelo menos podia ficar quieto, apenas observando. É claro que não conseguia desviar seus olhos de Jensen.

O louro tinha o mesmo jeitinho tímido de seu amado. Aliás, quanto mais Jared reparava no menino, mais se arrepiava. Era igualzinho ao seu Jensen... Até no modo de andar. Poderia ser ele a reencarnação do seu amor? Era possível, até provável... Ele só não sabia explicar como podia tanta semelhança física. Bem, deviam ser parentes, afinal ambos eram Ackles... Talvez o nome Jensen fosse até uma homenagem ao garoto que morreu. E Ross? Coincidência?

Danneel, a garota ruiva, foi logo se aproximando de Jensen. Começou a fazer perguntas e mais perguntas a ele. Jared observava de longe.

- Não fiquem conversando apenas com a mesma pessoa! – ralhou o professor. – Façam uma pergunta só por pessoa, e continuem a se misturar.

Ai meu Deus... Ele já estava com ciúmes? E se se apaixonasse por aquele menino? Ele devia ter o quê? Quinze anos? Como podia se apaixonar por um garotinho, que além de tudo era seu aluno? Ao mesmo tempo, como haveria ele de não se apaixonar? Era Jensen, e ele estava de volta... Jared suava frio. Estava ferrado... Não sabia se sorria ou se chorava.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Sara2013**, kkkk, realmente Oliver e Castiel não poderiam ser ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Justin e Misha... Essa história é igual a Supernatural, ninguém morre em definitivo... :)

A relação entre os Js nessa fic será a mais difícil de todas, por causa da diferença de idade... Jared com certeza precisa tomar muito cuidado, pois pode ser mesmo considerado um pedófilo se for com muita sede ao pote!

**CMarialima**, muito obrigada por todos os elogios! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando desse início de história, e espero que goste também dos que virão daqui para frente! :)

**Gina Mark**, Rssss. Que bom que está gostando! Logo logo você vai saber mais sobre quem é esse "novo" Jensen... Mas que ele é a reencarnação do anterior, não precisa ter dúvidas. É mesmo a alma gêmea do Jared... :)

**DWS**, você tem razão, Mackenzie, a criança peste de anos atrás, não apareceu na fic passada por acaso. Agora ela está crescida e com potencial para ser uma grande vilã! Kkkkk. Mas daí a ser mãe do Jensen é um pouco demais... Ela tinha só dez anos quando o Jensen Ross nasceu... Kkkk. De qualquer forma, sua teoria foi muito interessante :)

Quanto ao Jared, com certeza ele precisará ser cuidadoso. Não sei se vai esperar o Jensen completar 18 anos (kkkk), mas não vai sair fazendo loucuras!

**Obrigada pelos reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Oliver e Castiel se conheciam há apenas algumas horas, mas sentiam como se já fossem amigos há anos. A conversa fluía fácil entre os dois. Na hora do almoço, foram juntos ao refeitório e pareciam inseparáveis.

- Onde vamos nos sentar? – perguntou Castiel, olhando ao redor, assim que acabaram de se servir. Segurava sua bandeja nas mãos.

Oliver sorriu maroto.

- Hmmmm... Que tal com duas garotas?– e dizendo isso o menino apontou com a cabeça para Danneel e Genevieve que já estavam sentadas. – Aquelas duas são da nossa turma...

- E são bem bonitas... – completou Castiel, sentindo-se um tanto envergonhado. Não era particularmente bom com garotas.

- A ruiva é minha... – anunciou Oliver.

O moreno suspirou e seguiu o amigo, indo em direção às duas.

* * *

Geneveive e Danneel se conheciam há muito tempo, e eram inseparáveis. Seus pais eram amigos e as meninas cresceram praticamente juntas. Sempre estudaram nos mesmos colégios, e quando os pais de Danneel resolveram colocá-la no Saint Peter, os pais de Genevieve acharam por bem matricular sua filha lá também.

- Ahhh Gene, eu estou apaixonada! – exclamou Danneel para a amiga, sentada à sua frente, de maneira exagerada.

- Mas já!? – espantou-se a morena. Danneel vivia se apaixonando, mas dessa vez fora em tempo récorde. Elas mal tinham chagado àquela escola... – E quem é a vítima dessa vez?

- Um loirinho lindo da nossa sala... Eu conversei com ele na aula de teatro... – suspirou a ruiva. – Você deve ter visto... É o mais lindo da turma!

Genevieve tinha visto vários loiros, e mal reparara neles...

- É aquele ali que está vindo em nossa direção? – perguntou Genevieve, achando graça na expressão de espanto que a amiga fez em seguida.

- Está vindo pra cá? – exclamou a outra, olhando para todos os lados. Decepcionou-se, entretanto, ao ver que o louro que se aproximava era Oliver.

* * *

- Olá – cumprimentou o Oliver. – Podemos sentar aqui com vocês?

Genevieve era só sorrisos. Danneel nem tivera tempo de lhe falar que aquele não o seu príncipe...

- Claro! Fiquem a vontade! – convidou a morena.

Oliver sentou-se do lado de Danneel, e Castiel, do lado de Genevieve. Começaram a puxar assunto.

Estranho... Danneel parecia desgostosa da vida... Vai ver o lourinho era chato... Coitada... Mas quem mandou se apaixonar em poucas horas? Ela, Genevieve, não era assim... Não se apaixonava por qualquer um... Castiel não parecia ser chato como o colega. Muito pelo contrário, era um garoto até bem legal e engraçado. Poderiam ser até amigos, quem sabe?

Oliver, na verdade não era chato. Nem chato nem feio. Era até bem bonitinho, aliás... Mas mesmo assim não chegava ao pés do Jensen... E Danneel estava apaixonada por ele... A garota conversava com o menino ao seu lado com pouco entusiasmo quando viu seu príncipe passar sozinho. Segurava seu almoço nas mãos e parecia perdido. Com certeza não conhecia ninguém ali e não tinha ideia de onde se sentar...

- Hey! – chamou Danneel.

Jensen olhou surpreso para ela.

- Vem se sentar aqui com a gente! – chamou.

Oliver pareceu não gostar nem um pouco quando Jensen aproximou-se e sentou do outro lado da ruiva, aceitando o convite. Danneel olhou para ele com olhos gulosos e começou a jogar todo o seu charme.

- Ahhh! – exclamou Genevieve notando o mal entendido. Começou a rir, deixando Danneel sem graça. Os três meninos não entenderam nada.

* * *

Jensen não era de muita conversa, principalmente quando estava infeliz. E era exatamente assim que se sentia: infeliz. A comida da escola era ruim. Ele não gostava de cenoura, nem de beterraba. A carne estava dura... Sentia falta de casa. Danneel era agradável, e ele tentava não ser antipático, mas a verdade é que não precisava fazer amigos ali. Em duas semanas estaria indo embora... Seu pai prometera: se ele não gostasse da escola poderia sair. Precisava aguentar duas semanas apenas, dar uma chance ao Saint Peter...

Poucas horas foram o suficiente. Jensen definitivamente não queria ficar ali. Uma noite fora de casa já fora ruim o bastante... Imagina ter que ficar a semana toda na escola? Só de pensar sentia um pontada no peito.

A mãe reclamava. Dizia que ele era mimado demais, como todo filho temporão... Bem, temporão ele era mesmo... Seus pais já tinham mais de quarenta anos quando ele nasceu, e a irmã, havia já completado uma década de vida. Mas o pior mesmo era quando a mãe comparava-o ao irmão que morrera aos dezesseis anos, pouco antes dele nascer. Isso ela fazia sempre... "O seu irmão não era todo cheio de frescuras como você" – dizia ela. "Na época dele o colégio era interno, e ele não reclamava de nada...". "Culpa do seu pai, que faz tudo o que você quer...".

As pessoas diziam que eram idênticos fisicamente: ele e o irmão. As fotos que vira comprovavam: a semelhança era mesmo impressionante. Para piorar, o pai insistira em lhe batizar com o mesmo nome do falecido: Jensen. O outro se chamava Jensen Ackles apenas. Ele era Jensen Ross Ackles.

- Esse colégio é tão bonito... – suspirou a ruiva, tirando o menino de seus pensamentos. – Você não quer ir explorá-lo comigo mais tarde?

Jensen olhou para ela pouco a vontade.

- Eu quero! – Oliver respondeu prontamente, antes que o outro louro pudesse se pronunciar.

Danneel olhou para o menino irritada. O convite não era para ele...

- Podemos ir todos... – sugeriu Jensen. Porque Danneel estava sendo desagradável com o tal do Oliver? Coitado...

* * *

Nas aulas que se seguiram, Danneel, Genevieve, Oliver, Castiel e Jensen sentaram-se juntos. Formaram um grupinho. Mais tarde, quando finalmente tiveram tempo livre, saíram para explorar o Castelo.

Andaram pelos corredores e visitaram a biblioteca. Era tudo tão bonito... Quando finalmente resolveram ir até o jardim notaram que uma chuvinha fina começava a cair. Oliver e Castiel pouco se importaram.

- Vamos, o que estão esperando? – perguntou Castiel.

- Está chovendo... – suspirou Danneel.

- Uma chuvinha de nada... Vocês são feitos de açúcar? – caçoou o moreno.

As meninas se entreolharam. Tudo bem... Talvez estivessem mesmo sendo frescas demais. Já iam seguir os meninos quando notaram que Jensen os encarava arregalado. Ele não colocava o nariz para fora de casa quando estava chovendo. Seu pai não permitia, com medo que pegasse um resfriado, pneumonia, ou coisa pior... O garoto hesitou.

- Eu espero aqui... – disse simplesmente.

- Eu fico com você! – exclamou Danneel, aproveitando-se para ficar a sós com o louro.

Oliver, irritado, seguiu ao lado de Castiel e Genevieve. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo desistir da ruiva... Se Castiel não se importasse, ficaria com a morena mesmo...

Danneel sentou-se ao lado de Jensen e jogou sobre ele todo o seu charme. Mexeu nos cabelos, e riu de tudo o que o menino falava. O louro, sem jeito, percebeu logo o interesse da ruiva. Nunca tinha beijado uma garota antes... Talvez pudesse tomar coragem e beijá-la algum dia, antes que saísse do colégio.

Enquanto isso, Oliver, Castiel e Genevieve passeavam pelo jardim chuvoso. Conversavam animadamente quando a menina calou-se de repente. Meu Deus... Um homem, lindo, de cabelos revoltos e molhados, caminhava também por ali. Quem era aquele ser tão maravilhoso? Era tão alto... Tão másculo... Tão absolutamente mais interessante que aqueles pirralhos da sua turma...

- Hey, Genevieve... Acorda! – reclamou Oliver.

A menina pigarreou. Precisava voltar a si. Aquele ser maravilhoso era seu professor de teatro. Agora ela reconhecera... Sorriu abestalhada. Ele parecia bem mais belo andando descontraído, com os cabelos soltos. Demorara mais que Danneel, mas finalmente encontrara também a sua vítima: Sr. Jared Padalecki – o professor gatíssimo.

* * *

Mais tarde, a sós, as meninas conversavam animadas sobre o maravilhoso primeiro dia de aulas que tiveram.

- Ah, O Jensen é tão lindo... Tão fofo.. Meu príncipe... – exclamava Danneel apaixonada.

Genevieve riu. - Pois eu acho ele um pirralho... Gosto de homens... Com H maiúsculo!

Danneel olhou para a amiga desconfiada. Conhecia aquela expressão muito bem...

- Quem, Gene? Arrumou um príncipe por aqui também? Alguém mais velho? Do segundo ano?!

A morena sorriu.

- Segundo ano nada...

- É do terceiro? Conta logo, menina! – Danneel estava entusiasmada. Finalmente a amiga havia se encantado por alguém quase tão depressa quanto ela...

- Jared Padalecki... – suspirou a morena.

Danneel precisou parar para pensar. Sabia que já tinha ouvido aquele nome antes...

- O professor de teatro? – espantou-se quando finalmente ligou o nome à pessoa.

Gevenieve riu e acenou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Isso sim, é que é príncipe... – suspirou a morena.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**DWS**, não chegaram a passar vinte anos. Os Js na outra história tinham 16 anos no início. Quando o Jensen morreu, já deviam estar com 17. O Jared agora tem 33, então foram 16 anos desde a morte do Jensen. Mackenzie tinha 10 quando Jensen morreu, e 11 quando o Jensen Ross nasceu. Agora tem 26. Quanto aos pais, estes deviam ter por volta de quarenta e poucos quando o segundo Jensen nasceu. Agora já estão chegando perto dos 60.

E quanto ao que fará Jensen querer ficar... Quem sabe a Danneel? Kkkkk. Só especulando...

**Sara2013**, pobre Jared, você tem razão, ele sempre sofre... Com certeza vai ser difícil para ele, mas esperar mais alguns anos com certeza não parece ser assim tão ruim. Vamos ver... Se o Jen lembrasse de alguma coisa, até que ia ser legal, e facilitaria para o Jared!

**Gina Mark**, pois é... Muitas coisas ainda em aberto. Jensen com certeza ainda não reparou no Jared. Mas isso não vai demorar a acontecer. A aproximação será feita de forma natural... Afinal não é comum que alunos e professores ficarem amigos. As meninas podem atrapalhar, ou até mesmo ajudar... Vamos ver... Kkkkk.

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários! **

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Jared não custou a descobrir que Jensen Ross era na verdade irmão do primeiro Jensen. Pouco depois de conhecer o menino, tratou de fuçar tudo o que podia no facebook. Procurou pela família Ackles, que não era numerosa. Foi fácil encontrar o perfil de Mackenzie e uma foto de Jensen no aniversário de 26 anos da irmã. Pelos comentários de outros familiares não foi difícil deduzir o parentesco dos dois...

Jared sorriu, lembrando-se do sufoco que fora encontrar qualquer informação sobre a vida de Justin e Roger anos atrás, quando precisou. Agora era tudo muito mais fácil... O ano era 2011, e viva a modernidade!

A semelhança entre Jensen e Jensen Ross era impressionante, até mesmo para irmãos. Era claro para Jared que ambos eram encarnações de um mesmo espírito: sua alma gêmea. O segundo nome do irmão mais novo, Ross, parecia uma intervenção divina para que não lhe restasse nenhuma dúvida...

Nos retratos, Jared pôde ver também Roger e Sarah, bem envelhecidos. Pareciam felizes. Então seu amado não esperara nada para reencarnar... Voltara imediatamente para passar mais tempo com o pai e... Bem... Para ficar ao seu lado também, como amante. Existia uma diferença grande de idade, mas isso não era problema... Jared sentia-se nas nuvens. Antes pensara que precisaria esperar uma vida inteira e mais vários anos de uma próxima encarnação para poder estar com seu amado de novo... Agora tinha certeza de que isso não seria necessário... Só precisava esperar mais alguns anos, até aquele lindo menino ganhar maturidade, para poderem juntos, finalmente, viver sua linda história de amor. Enquanto isso, apreciaria a doçura de sua juventude... Olhando à distância.

* * *

Era difícil desviar os olhos dele. Jensen era lindo e atraía seu olhar como um poderoso imã... Jared ficou feliz ao perceber que o garoto já estava se enturmando. Andava agora com duas meninas e dois meninos. Não se lembrava do nome delas, mas os garotos eram Castiel e Oliver. Lembrava-se deles da primeira aula: ambos lhe chamaram bastante atenção. Ficou feliz, mesmo sem perceber, que Jensen tenha se enturmado justamente com eles.

- É igualzinho ao irmão... Não é?

Jared se assustou com a interrupção de Brian. Sentiu-se envergonhado. Talvez estivesse olhando demais para Jensen.

- É... – respondeu sem graça. Não sabia como Brian descobrira que os Jensens eram filhos dos mesmos pais. Talvez tivesse fuçado o facebook também...

- É... Só que esse é dezessete anos mais novo... – Comentou o professor de educação física de forma quase rude. Jared estremeceu. Brian definitivamente percebera seu olhar apaixonado. Mas ele não era um pedófilo... Agarrar um garotinho não estava em seus planos... Brian estava sendo grosseiro. Jared fitou o colega nos olhos.

- Eu sei. – respondeu resoluto e um tanto ofendido.

Brian não tinha nada que se meter com a sua vida... Apaixonar-se não era pecado, e ele não podia evitar... Não se puniria por isso... Talvez devesse apenas tomar cuidado para disfarçar melhor seus sentimentos.

Padalecki ficou aliviado quando percebeu a senhorita Rosali, professora de piano, se aproximar dos dois. Uma ótima oportunidade para conversar sobre outro assunto.

- Jared, você pode se reunir conosco hoje depois das aulas? – perguntou a mulher, sorridente. – Eu que vou organizar o evento artístico do Saint Peter esse ano, e queria conversar com os outros professores sobre isso.

Todo ano, no meio do semestre, os alunos eram convidados a participar de um espetáculo: o Saint Peter's Annual Art Festival. Aquele ano teriam a sétima edição. Os professores de artes participavam ativamente também, como tutores. O que os alunos faziam era de escolha deles. Podia ser algo relacionado a música, dança, pintura, escultura, teatro, ou até mesmo a organização do evento.

Jared concordou animado. Se reuniria com os outros professores com todo prazer.

Depois, quando a mulher se afastou, não pôde deixar de pensar em Jensen. Seu amado sempre gostara tanto de artes... Com certeza se empolgaria em participar do evento. Talvez ele pudesse tocar um instrumento, ou quem sabe fazer uma pintura... Talento ele sempre tivera de sobra... Lá no fundinho, entretanto, Jared tinha esperanças de poder tutoriar o seu amado em uma atividade teatral. Quem sabe?

O homem suspirou e seguiu até o seu gabinete. Precisava terminar de preparar suas aulas, mas era difícil fazer qualquer coisa estando tão ansioso. Dali a pouco tempo estaria confinado na mesma sala que Jensen, dando a segunda aula para a turma do menino.

* * *

Jared estava ansioso e sentia suas mãos tremerem de leve. Não se lembrava de ter estado tão nervoso antes de iniciar uma aula, nem mesmo quando era novato. Respirou fundo ao ver os alunos chegando. Precisava se concentrar. Falaria sobre a história do teatro. Nada complicado para ele...

Jensen estava lindo e parecia mais animado que na aula anterior. Claro, agora tinha amigos... E isso era ótimo... Ou não era? O louro sentou-se do lado de uma garota, que não parava de mexer no material do menino. Jared logo decorou seu nome: Danneel.

Danneel era metida. Não apenas fuçava o estojo de Jensen, como também enfiava suas mãos nos cabelos do menino, fingindo ajeitá-los. Como se os cabelos de Jensen já não estivessem sempre perfeitos... Com certeza estava com más intenções, querendo tirar umas casquinhas do colega bonito...

Jared sentiu-se enciumado. Queria poder fazer a mesma coisa... Por um momento, detestou Danneel. Jensen era um menino de quinze anos, e Danneel, uma menina da mesma idade... Formavam um belo par. Ele, Jared, um homem mais velho, destoava totalmente do cenário.

Mas Jared sabia de coisas que aquelas duas crianças nem sonhavam... O moreno riu por dentro, como se saboreasse antecipadamente o que o futuro haveria de trazer. A tal Danneel podia tentar o que fosse... Jensen era gay, mesmo que ele não soubesse disso ainda. Além de tudo, tinha reencarnado para se encontrar com ele, Jared. E era ao seu lado que viveria uma história de amor.

O homem terminou a aula, a última do dia, e foi se reunir com os outros professores de artes ainda pensando nisso. A ruiva não tinha chance alguma com o seu lourinho... Jared comemorava silencioso e estava agora de bom humor.

A empolgação de todos os professores com o evento artístico era grande, como sempre. Conversaram muito sobre o formato do evento e como cada um poderia contribuir. A professora Rosali ficou incumbida em passar em todas as turmas e falar sobre o assunto com os alunos. Todos deveriam participar de alguma forma.

* * *

Dois dias haviam se passado. Era sexta-feira. Jared sentado sozinho na lanchonete, bebericava seu café distraído, quando, surpreso, viu um grupinho de alunos se aproximando. Espantou-se. Não era um grupinho qualquer. Em sua direção vinham Jensen, Danneel, Oliver, Castiel e a outra amiga deles, a morena.

O homem estremeceu. O que haveriam de querer com ele? Por meio segundo imaginou que Danneel viria pedir explicações de porque ele olhava tanto para Jensen. Quem veio logo falando com ele, entretanto, foi a moreninha. A única de quem ele não se lembrava o nome... E ela era toda sorrisos.

- Bom dia, professor Padalecki! – cumprimentou a garota. – Podemos conversar com o senhor?

Jared sorriu envergonhado, porque Jensen estava a menos de dois metros de distância. E como assim, senhor? Ele tinha pouco mais de 30 anos. Será que Jensen e os colegas o achavam tão velho assim?

- Não precisa me chamar de senhor... – pediu.

A garota aumentou o sorriso e aproximou-se ainda mais dele.

- Podemos conversar com você? – repetiu ela, insistindo na pergunta, de maneira informal.

- Claro... – Jared respondeu gaguejante ao perceber o olhar de Jensen sobre ele.

- É que nós cinco queremos formar um grupinho de teatro para o evento de artes do colégio. A gente gostaria que você fosse o nosso tutor... – Falou então a garota com a voz doce, piscando os olhos freneticamente.

- Caíram ciscos nos seus olhos, Genevieve? – perguntou Oliver, deixando a garota sem graça. A morena negou com a cabeça, e o menino riu.

Então seu nome era Genevieve... Genevieve jogava todo o seu charme para cima do professor. Jared estava acostumado a isso, afinal, era jovem e bonito. Era comum que as garotas do colégio tivessem quedinhas por ele. Mas aquela menina era amiga de Jensen, o que deixava tudo mais constrangedor.

De qualquer forma, Jared prontamente aceitou tutoria-los. Isso significava encontrar com Jensen fora das aulas e poder conhecê-lo melhor. O homem se sentiu nas alturas.

- Podemos nos encontrar depois das aulas uma ou duas vezes por semana... – sugeriu o professor.

- Duas vezes então! – respondeu Genevieve prontamente, sem dar chance aos colegas de falar qualquer coisa.

Jared sorriu.

- Tudo bem... Que tal terças e quintas as 16h? A partir da semana que vem... – Ele dava aulas para a turma as segundas e quartas. Isso significaria encontrar seu amado quase todos os dias da semana.

Todos concordaram. Os alunos despediram-se de Jared e se retiraram depressa. Genevieve andava aos pulinhos, feliz da vida. Pelo jeito a ideia de contactá-lo fora dela.

* * *

Ao final do dia, Jared pegava alguns papéis de sua mesa de trabalho. Ele nem podia acreditar como sua vida mudara em apenas cinco dias. Jensen havia voltado, despertando todo o amor que adormecia em seu peito.

Ao terminar de arrumar o material, sorrindo de uma orelha a outra, o homem caminhou em direção ao seu carro, estacionado na garagem do colégio. Estava indo passar o final de semana em seu apartamento. Tinha tanto o que pensar... Tanto o que sonhar... Ainda não tivera a chance de conversar com Jensen, mas até isso já estava resolvido. Terça-feira, às 16h...

Jared só precisava controlar o nervosismo. Não podia sempre parecer um idiota quando Jensen estava por perto... Tinha certeza que poderia então se aproximar do louro. Ser seu amigo... E então, com o tempo, despertaria o amor que sabia que Jensen tinha por ele.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Sara2013**, kkkk, você tem razão, Brian continua um chato. Se ele não conseguiu atrapalhar muito na história anterior, ele promete se vingar nessa! :)

**Gina Mark**, como comentei acima, Brian de fato vai ser uma pedra no caminho dos Js... Ele já está de olhos bem abertos... E o Jared realmente devia tomar mais cuidado e deixar de ser tão confiante. Mas ele acha que a Danneel é uma pirralha boba e que não tem a menor chance com o Jensen. Veremos...

**Lalky**, que bom que está gostando! O Jared está decidido a esperar, mas será mesmo que ele vai conseguir? Ele já esperou tanto... Kkkkk.

**DWS**, acho que você já entende bem a dinâmica dessa história. Kkkkk. De fato existe um caminho que conduzirá Jensen ao Jared, e Danneel tem pouca chance... E impulsivo o Jared sempre foi! Mas deveria estar um pouco melhor agora que está mais velho, né?

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Quando a professora Rosali anunciou a sétima edição do Saint Peter's Annual Art Festival, Jensen chegou a se empolgar por um segundo. Mas ele não pretendia continuar naquele colégio tempo suficiente para participar do evento... Uma pena... Gostava de artes. Sempre gostara...

Jensen Ross apresentava talentos artísticos desde criancinha. Além disso, fora incentivado a desenvolvê-los cedo. O pai, vendo a disposição que o filho tinha para a pintura e a música, não custou a matriculá-lo em diversos cursos. Faziam viagens culturais para visitar museus e apreciar arte em geral. Com quinze anos, Jensen tocava piano e violão muito bem. Além disso tinha uma enorme habilidade e técnica em desenho e pintura. Ultimamente andava interessado e se desenvolvendo bastante em arte digital.

Uma pena mesmo... Jensen suspirou. Se ele ficasse naquela escola poderia fazer uma animação digital para o festival, ou quem sabe compor algumas canções... Por que um colégio tão bacana como o Saint Peter precisava ter regime semi fechado? Ele definitivamente não iria continuar ali. Era uma semana a mais, e só...

* * *

Ao final do dia, os alunos estavam em polvorosa. Só falavam nisso: a apresentação que fariam no final do ano (que nos E.U.A corresponde ao meio do ano letivo). Oliver, Castiel, Danneel e Genevieve estavam pipocando de ideias. Queriam fazer algum trabalho juntos, pois assim, além de sentirem-se mais seguros, se divertiriam mais também.

- Que tal formarmos uma banda de rock? – sugeriu Oliver empolgado.

- Só se eu for a vocalista, porque não sei tocar instrumento nenhum... – suspirou Danneel.

- Dan, você desafina que é um horror... – criticou Genevieve em seguida, fazendo os meninos rirem.

A ruiva ficou sem graça, mas logo descobriram que Danneel não era exceção... Além de Oliver, que sabia tocar bateria, apenas Jensen tinha algum talento para a música. Tiveram que desistir da ideia.

Castiel sugeriu que fizessem uma escultura gigante à cinco mãos, mas a ideia não empolgou. Genevieve era sempre a primeira a colocar defeito em todas as sugestões, até que, finalmente, botou para fora o que estava matutando em sua cabeça fazia tempo.

- Vamos fazer uma apresentação teatral então... – sugeriu a morena com o sorriso aberto.

Oliver, Castiel e Danneel pareceram adorar a ideia. Representar não devia ser assim tão complicado... Jensen, entretanto, que nunca havia se imaginado representando na frente de um teatro lotado, estremeceu. Principalmente depois que começaram a falar no professor Padalecki, o nome mais indicado para tutorá-los.

O professor Padalecki era estranho... Ele era um homem ainda jovem, e enorme... Muito grande mesmo... Jensen tinha certeza que escondia algum segredo sórdido... Seu olhar era profundo , de uma maneira perturbadora. O garoto sentia-se trêmulo quando o homem se aproximava dele na aula. Tinha vontade de fugir para bem longe... Imagina então ter que ser tutorado por aquele esquisitão? Nem morto...

O louro ia abrir a boca para protestar, mas seus colegas pareciam decididos e felizes... E, além do mais, ele não iria participar mesmo... Só teria mais uma semana naquela escola e iria embora... Então deixou para lá. Não queria dizer nada sobre sua saída do colégio por enquanto. Tinha medo que seus amigos, e especialmente Danneel, fossem reclamar. Poderiam tentar fazer pressão para que ele ficasse, e Jensen preferia ser deixado em paz...

* * *

Ganevieve estava especialmente animada. Não havia contado aos garotos, mas Danneel sabia muito bem o que se passava com ela... Tudo o que a menina queria era ser notada pelo belo professor de teatro, e ser tutorada por ele já seria o primeiro passo...

Na sexta-feira os amigos se juntaram para formalizar o pedido. Avistaram o professor, sentado sozinho, bebericando um café, e se aproximaram. Após um breve diálogo com Padalecki, estava tudo acertado. Genevieve sentia-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Teriam não apenas um, mas dois encontros extraclasse com o tutor por semana! Era sorte demais para uma garota só...

- Genevieve está com uma cara de boba... – comentou Oliver para Castiel e Jensen, assim que as meninas se afastaram um pouco.

- Você ainda não notou que ela está caidinha pelo professor Jared? – perguntou então Castiel, divertindo-se. Para ele estava óbvio... Já havia percebido fazia tempo.

Jensen arregalou-se. A menina estava apaixonada pelo professor Padalecki? Não podia ser...

- Logo por ele? - perguntou por fim, incrédulo. O homem era assustador... Não podia acreditar que a amiga pudesse estar interessada logo nele.

- Ouvi dizer que a metade das meninas dessa escola são gamadas por ele... Não sei porque tanto espanto... – respondeu Castiel displicente.

- É que ele é esquisito! – protestou Jensen. O louro ia confessar que Padalecki lhe dava até medo, mas se conteve.

- Esquisito como? Moreno, alto, bonito e sensual? – brincou Castiel. Sabia que Oliver não ficaria satisfeito com a nova paixão de Genevieve. Mas Jensen? Essa era nova para ele...

Oliver fechou a cara. Não era justo que as garotas de sua idade se apaixonassem por homens mais velhos. Desse jeito ele só ia conseguir uma namorada dali a cinco anos...

- Jensen, você que tem sorte... – suspirou – Pelo menos tem a Danneel, que parece estar a fim...

- Pois é... Esse namoro sai ou não sai? – quis saber Castiel.

Jensen corou. Quem sabe? Ele ficava sem graça em se aproximar muito dela... Mas Danneel era bonita, e ele nunca tinha beijado uma garota antes... Bem, já tinha... Mas não um beijo de verdade, com língua e tudo mais... Queria experimentar! Pena que agora tinha pouco tempo. Uma semana apenas...

Logo depois que as meninas voltaram para perto deles, já estava na hora de se despedirem. Iriam para casa finalmente, após uma longa primeira semana de aulas.

* * *

Jensen chegou correndo em casa e jogou a mochila em cima da sofá. Laercio, o motorista, o havia buscado na escola. Era tão bom estar de volta...

- Pai! Mãe! Cheguei! – anunciou com alegria.

Roger foi logo de encontro ao filho, abraçando-o com força.

- Como foi no colégio, meu filho?

Não havia sido tão ruim assim... Mas Jensen fez doce. Afinal não podia demonstrar fraqueza em sua decisão de sair do Saint Peter.

- A comida é ruim e eu fiquei com saudade... – reclamou o louro.

A mãe, Sarah, apareceu em seguida, e abraçou o menino também.

- Pois hoje você vai comer direito. Vamos sair para jantar... Que tal? – convidou a mulher.

Jensen sorriu animado. Saiu correndo para tomar um bom banho e se trocar. Adorava sair com os pais.

Sarah e Roger olharam para o filho e sorriram. Como estava bonito e crescido... Era o menino dos olhos de Roger, e, por conseguinte, ganhara também um lugarzinho especial no coração da Sarah.

Quando o primeiro Jensen, o mais velho, adoecera, Roger largou a família. Sarah nunca havia sido uma mãe carinhosa. O amor de sua vida era Roger, e era apenas ele que amava... É claro que gostava do filho também... Mas Roger sempre viera em primeiro lugar. Quando o marido saiu de casa, culpou o menino. A partir daí sua relação com o filho só piorou. Era difícil para ela amar aquele que foi responsável por separá-la de seu grande amor.

Sem o marido e com o filho no hospital, Sarah tentou recomeçar. Conheceu outro homem e teve uma menina: Mackenzie. Quase não ficou ao lado de Jensen durante o seu tratamento. Não tinha amor para lhe oferecer... Depois que o garoto se curou, tentou desempenhar suas obrigações para com ele: deu casa, comida e educação de qualidade. E era só o que podia fazer...

Ao reencontrar Roger, anos mais tarde, o coração de Sarah começou a se abrir novamente. Nunca gostara de verdade do segundo marido, e logo separou-se dele. Estava feliz ao lado de seu grande amor quando o filho adoeceu novamente. A diferença foi, que dessa vez, Roger ficou ao seu lado. Com o marido, Sarah aprendeu a apreciar um pouco mais a companhia do menino. Ao final, sentia-se próxima a ele, e chorou sua morte. Ele era fruto de seu grande amor...

O casal estava em luto quanto o milagre aconteceu: Sarah, com quarenta e dois anos de idade, engravidara de novo. Roger chorou de felicidade com nascimento do seu segundo filhinho, que foi, em homenagem ao primeiro, batizado de Jensen. Jensen Ross, por escolha do pai.

Jensen Ross cresceu lindo e saudável. Era idêntico ao menino que morrera, não só na aparência. Seu jeito e personalidade eram também bastante similares ao do primeiro Jensen. Roger o amava loucamente. A frustração de não ter visto seu primeiro filho crescer foi superada pela felicidade de seguir todos os passos do segundo de perto.

Sarah por vezes sentia-se enciumada, pois Roger amava Jensen Ross como a ninguém mais. Reclamava pelo menino ser mimado demais: e era! Ao mesmo tempo, orgulhava-se por ter dado ao marido seu bem mais precioso. Ela própria preocupa-se com a saúde e bem estar do menino. O pavor de ambos era que algo de ruim pudesse acontecer a ele.

* * *

- Vamos então? – perguntou a mãe.

Jensen já estava pronto. Encaminhou-se feliz da vida para sair quando avistou Mackenzie. Era azar demais... Logo agora a irmã resolvia visitá-los?

A loura, com um namorado novo e mais esquisito que o anterior a tiracolo, cumprimentou o irmão com pouco entusiasmo. Ela queria mesmo era falar com a mãe e conseguir algum dinheiro. Era só isso que a interessava...

Mackenzie morava sozinha, não muito longe dali. Vivia endividada e cheia de namorados e amigos esquisitos. Jensen achava que eram todos drogados e marginais... O pai não gostava que ele se aproximasse muito. Puxou o menino para mais perto de si.

Sarah abriu a carteira e deu algumas notas para a filha. Era o jeito mais fácil que tinha de se livrar dela. Em menos de cinco minutos a moça já havia se despedido.

- Vamos então? – perguntou Sarah novamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Sara2013**, é verdade. Sarah não é mesmo uma boa mãe. Até que o Jensen Ross teve sorte... Dos três filhos que teve, acho que foi dele quem ela tratou melhor. Mackenzie não é do jeito que é a toa...

Quanto ao Jared... Tadinho... Ele ainda vai sofrer muito nessa vida... Kkkkk. Sou má!

**Lalky**, então aqui vai o próximo ;) De qualquer forma gosto quando reclamam que o capítulo estava pequeno. É sinal que a leitura fluiu fácil :)

** DWS**, não se preocupe. Nada será fácil para eles... Kkkkk. Jared ainda vai sofrer bastante até conseguir o que quer... E Mackenzie, a problemática, ainda vai atrapalhar a vida do pobre Jensen.

**Dayo, **que bom ter uma leitora nova! Seja bem-vinda! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da história. A diferença de idade pode ser chocante, mas dado o que aconteceu nas histórias passadas, imagino que todos estejam mesmo torcendo por um final feliz. Eles vão sofrer um pouquinho até chegar lá... Mas merecem ser felizes em algum momento...

Ahhh, e obrigada pelo PS. Já substituí todos os "Misha" por "Castiel"

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários! **

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Jared estava entusiasmado com mais uma segunda-feira. Passara o fim de semana todo pensando em Jensen e em como seria maravilhoso quando finalmente pudessem ficar juntos. Morariam em uma casinha simples porém confortável, com um jardim grande e florido. Longe da poluição da cidade grande... Um lugar perfeito para verem as crianças crescendo. O moreno sorriu. Era um homem de sorte... Tudo o que precisava era um pouquinho de paciência agora... Jensen ainda era muito jovem e inocente. Provavelmente nem pensava em namoro ainda...

O dia estava tão lindo... E o ar parecia mais leve. Jared respirou fundo e seguiu para a sala de aula. Jensen provavelmente já estaria por lá... Por enquanto isso já era o suficiente para deixá-lo com o astral lá em cima: ver seu lourinho naquela ensolarada manhã de segunda-feira. E no dia seguinte... Ahhh, Jared mal podia esperar... Terça-feira finalmente poderia se aproximar mais do garoto e trocar algumas palavras com ele. Teria sua primeira reunião com Jensen e seu grupinho de amigos.

* * *

Quando Jensen chegou ao colégio segunda-feira pela manhã, não estava nada entusiasmado. Passara um ótimo final de semana com a família, e não gostava da ideia de ter que ficar a semana toda trancado naquele Castelo longe de seus pais.

O menino foi um dos primeiros a chegar na sala de aula. Sentou-se quieto em seu canto, esperando que seus amigos aparecessem. Logo teriam mais uma aula de teatro, com o assustador professor Padalecki... Jensen sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo só em lembrar do olhar do homem. Aqueles cabelos esvoaçantes e o tamanho descomunal também não ajudavam... O sujeito metia medo! Como seus amigos podiam querer ser tutorados logo por ele?

- Jensen?

O louro estava com o pensamento tão longe que quase morreu de susto. Danneel sorriu ao ver o menino dar um pulinho na cadeira, arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca com assombro.

- Te assustei? – perguntou a ruiva. – Coitadinho...

Jensen sorriu sem graça. Ele obviamente tinha se assustado de maneira patética.

Mas aquele menino era mesmo um charme... Além do rostinho perfeito, ainda era fofo! Tudo nele era lindo... Estava na hora de Danneel dar o bote.

- Deixa eu ver se te assustei mesmo... – falou a menina encostando a mão direita no peito de Jensen. – Nossa, está batendo depressa... – ela exclamou em seguida. – Mas sei um jeito de te acalmar...

Danneel então chegou mais perto e começou a massagear os ombros de Jensen. Depois passou para os cabelos. A sensação era gostosa, e o perfume que a ruiva exalava, também. O louro relaxou a princípio. Depois assustou-se ao notar o rosto da menina aproximar-se do seu perigosamente. Estava rolando um clima entre eles, não estava? Jensen teve certeza que sim quando viu Genevieve, Castiel e Oliver chegarem e se sentarem afastados dos dois.

Danneel segurou o rosto de Jensen de leve e colou seus lábios aos dele. O louro fechou os olhos. Estavam finalmente se beijando! Jensen sentiu a língua de Danneel invadir sua boca. Era um beijo de verdade! Um tanto nojento... Mas não importava. Ele estava feliz por finalmente estar beijando uma garota.

* * *

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou Padalecki ao entrar na sala de aula.

O professor exibia um enorme sorriso no rosto. Enorme e com dua covinhas bem marcadas. Genevieve suspirou. Que gato! Era sorte demais ter aula com um homem daqueles...

- Cuidado para não molhar seu caderno com tanta baba! – advertiu Oliver.

A menina deu um tapinha no amigo. Ela não estava sendo tão óbvia assim... Ou estava? Bem, talvez estivesse... Castiel e Oliver já haviam deixado bem claro, minutos mais cedo, que sabiam de sua paixonite pelo professor de teatro. Agora, pelo jeito, iam começar a implicar com ela... Problema... Não deixaria que aqueles pirralhos imaturos atrapalhassem seus planos.

Genevieve olhou para sua amiga. Ela havia conseguido o que queria... A ruiva beijava Jensen naquele exato momento. Devia estar feliz da vida... Mas beijar um garotinho bobo daqueles não era vantagem. Parecia fácil demais... Seu desafio seria maior, assim como seu prêmio. Conquistar 1,95m de homem talvez não fosse ser fácil... Mas ela conseguiria! Podia ser jovem, mas era madura e sabia jogar seu charme.

A morena suspirou, enebriada pelo doce sorriso de sua presa. Ele ficava ainda mais lindo quando estava de bom humor... Até que, de repente, a morena notou as bochechas do professor murcharem.

* * *

Como assim o seu neném estava aos beijos com uma garota dentro da sala de aula? Ele era uma criança ainda! O sorriso de Jared se desfez. Ele estava chocado.

Padalecki logo percebeu que quem beijava o seu amado era Danneel. Claro... Só podia ser ela... A ruiva sem vergonha! Franziu o cenho.

Quando Jensen abriu os olhos, foi logo surpreendido pelo olhar intenso e perturbador que o professor lhe lançava. O menino se ajeitou na cadeira, com o coração aos pulos. Sentiu como se tivesse sido pego em flagrante, fazendo algo errado. Bem... E ele estava mesmo... Era falta de respeito ficar se beijando dentro da sala... Ou não era? O professor certamente achava que sim, pois não parecia nada feliz... O louro se afastou um pouco de Danneel. Era melhor se comportar e prestar atenção à aula. Não queria uma detenção.

* * *

Jared mal conseguia se concentrar. Seu lindo bebê, tão novinho... Será que ele estava namorando com Danneel? Que droga! Ele prometera a si mesmo ser paciente. Esperaria o menino crescer para poder tê-lo, finalmente, para si. Mas aturar ver seu lourinho trocando saliva com uma garotinha qualquer já era provação demais...

Jared, mesmo tentando disfarçar, não pôde deixar de prestar atenção no comportamento de Jensen e Danneel durante a aula. A menina olhava para o louro constantemente, e em um certo momento passou um bilhetinho para ele.

Jensen leu: Você quer namorar comigo? Como possíveis respostas, ela tinha deixado algumas opções: "sim", "não", e "não sei". Jensen marcou depressa e devolveu o bilhete. Jared olhava em sua direção, mais uma vez. Aquele olhar o deixava desconcertado.

Danneel sorriu ao ler a resposta. Estavam agora namorando oficialmente! Mal podia esperar para contar a Genenvieve.

* * *

Assim que a aula terminou, Danneel beijou Jensen de novo. Depois foi correndo contar a novidade para Genevieve e para os meninos.

- Estamos namorando! – anunciou cheia de entusiasmo.

Jensen estava satisfeito. Danneel era sua primeira namorada, e isso era legal. Talvez pudesse vê-la, as vezes, nos fins de semana. Afinal, sairia da escola em breve... O menino decidiu que apenas contaria aos amigos sobre a sua saída do Saint Peter quando já estivesse longe dali. Mandaria uma mensagem pelo facebook. Assim seria mais fácil... Principalmente agora que, mais do que nunca, Danneel ficaria chateada com a sua decisão de sair do colégio.

Enquanto Jensen aproveitava os primeiros momentos de seu namoro, Jared sentia-se o mais infeliz dos mortais. Passado o choque inicial, a sensação em seu peito era cada vez pior. Antes pensava que tudo se resolveria por si só. Jensen era uma criança, muito novinho para namorar. Assim que estivesse pronto, se jogaria em seus braços. Agora, tinha suas dúvidas...

Na hora do almoço, sentou-se sozinho, observando o movimento dos alunos. Ver Jensen de mãos dadas com Danneel era ruim demais... Ele estava com ciúmes, mas, acima disso, sentia-se injustiçado. Ele esperara tantos anos... Quase um século para falar a verdade... E Jensen voltara para ficar ao seu lado, de ninguém mais! Jared sentiu seus olhos umedecerem.

Quanto tempo mais ele teria de esperar? E se esperar apenas não fosse o suficiente? Ao mesmo tempo, como poderia tentar conquistar um aluno, menor de idade? No mínimo ia acabar na cadeia... E enquanto ele não sabia que passo tomar, seria obrigado a presenciar o menino que tanto amava sendo beijado por uma boca que não era a sua...

* * *

As horas passaram devagar, mas, eventualmente a terça-feira chegou. As 16h, Jared, ainda sentindo-se miserável, arrastou-se para o auditório onde encontraria o casal de pombinhos e seus amigos.

- Olá! – disse ao ver que os garotos já estavam lá, esperando por ele. Jensen e Danneel, bem no centro do grupo, estavam de mãos dadas. Jared estremeceu.

- Oi, Jared! – respondeu Genevieve entusiasmada. Fazia questão agora de chamar o professor, e seu futuro esposo, pelo primeiro nome. Já era uma forma de sentir-se mais íntima dele.

Os demais alunos cumprimentaram o professor em seguida, mais comedidos.

Apesar de incomodado com o namoro do louro, Jared não pode deixar de sentir certa euforia ao finalmente aproximar-se do menino. Só de poderem conversar um pouco já seria um começo para uma aproximação...

O professor então respirou fundo e começou a falar sobre o projeto. Já havia pensado mais ou menos em como conduzir a reunião para planejar o trabalho de forma eficiente.

- Vocês vão escolher uma peça já conhecida? Ou preferem escrever a sua própria?

A decisão foi unânime. Castiel e Oliver queriam escrever uma história, e, sendo assim, foram nomeados os autores. Caso fosse necessário, fariam também papéis secundários. Jensen, Danneel e Gevenieve seriam os atores principais, por escolha das meninas. Jensen não opinou. Estava se sentindo culpado por ter que deixar seus amigos na mão... Mas com certeza poderiam arranjar, sem dificuldade, alguém para substituí-lo. Teriam tempo de sobra para isso...

- Jared, você aceita participar da nossa peça também como ator? Acho que seria importante para a gente ter alguém mais experiente no palco... – pediu Genevieve com docilidade.

O homem assentiu. Era comum que os professores participassem ativamente das apresentações para dar maior segurança aos alunos. Genevieve não se conteve, comemorando com um gritinho animado.

- Bem... – concluiu Jared – Vocês podem começar a escrever então. Tragam um rascunho, pelo menos das ideias iniciais, para a nossa próxima reunião...

Padalecki suspirou. Queria poder puxar algum assunto diferente com Jensen, mas a tarefa parecia impossível. O louro era sem dúvida o mais quieto do grupo. Não abriu a boca para se dirigir a ele um momento sequer, e evitava encará-lo de frente. Jared já estava ficando demasiado frustrado com isso.

Quando Danneel segurou Jensen pela cintura e tascou-lhe um beijo no pescoço, Jared pensou que talvez fosse o momento ideal para terminar a reunião. O encontro fora rápido, mas não havia mais nada a se discutir por enquanto. Talvez fosse melhor até que se encontrassem apenas na semana seguinte para que Oliver e Castiel tivessem um pouco mais de tempo para escrever alguma coisa, e foi isso que sugeriu.

- Se quiserem mais tempo, podemos nos encontrar só na semana que vem... – completou então prontamente, e de forma brusca. Só assim ele, Jared, também teria um pouco mais de tempo para digerir as cenas desagradáveis que haveria de presenciar.

Os meninos estavam prestes a concordar, satisfeitos, mas Genevieve protestou com veemencia. Ela fazia questão de ver Jared na quinta-feira.

- Amanhã não temos aula a tarde! Eles vão ter tempo de sobra para se preparar para nossa próxima reunião... – prometeu a menina.

Jensen estremeceu. Genevieve era mesmo muito sem noção. Não estava óbvio que o professor não tinha nem tempo nem paciência para tutorá-los naquela atividade? Ele mal podia esperar para se livrar dos alunos... Mas dada a insistência da menina, acabaram marcando na quinta-feira mesmo. No mesmo local e mesmo horário... O louro suspirou. Teve pena de seus colegas que teriam que se encontrar com o aquele homem assustador por meses a fio. Mas pelo menos ele não precisaria passar por isso. Muito em breve estaria longe dali!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Lalky**, eu não gosto de capítulos muito grandes (gosto de deixá-los com entre 1600 e 2100 palavras). O último capítulo foi o maior dessa história (Dezesseis anos e meio). Mas concordo que pouco aconteceu nos últimos capítulos. Acho que sei qual é o problema: Excesso de personagens... Depois de narrar o que cada um está pensando e sentindo, o capítulo acaba e pouco acontece... E eu gosto de ir devagar com as ações. Mas vou ver como posso melhorar isso. E quanto à sua confusão (kkkk), acho que esse capítulo de agora vai ajudar... ;)

**Gina**, tadinho do Jared. Está sofrendo mesmo... O Jensen precisa perceber logo que ele não gosta de Danneel (kkk), mas por enquanto, ele ainda está bem confuso... Ele vai começar a perceber as coisas devagar.

**DWS**, eu imagino os meninos já com o tamanho quase de adultos mesmo. Talvez o seu comentário seja por eu ter dito que o Jared era "gigantesco" em algum momento. Mas isso ele é mesmo... Kkkkk. Estou sofrendo um pouco com esse excesso de personagens, mas Brian vai voltar, com certeza :) Quanto aos meninos serem mais amigos entre si, isso também deve acontecer.

**Sara2013**, Kkkkkk. Deixar Danneel careca é uma ótima ideia... E quanto ao medo do Jensen, é apenas a forma como ele interpreta o que sente. Ele não entende que quando seu coração bate mais forte, isso não significa necessariamente medo (kkk). Mas ele vai perceber, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

**Dayo**, Jensen sem dúvida é o bebê do Jared, não é mesmo? ;) Em sua homenagem ele chama o Jensen de bebe de novo nesse cap ;)

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Espero que gostem do capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Quarta-feira a tarde, Castiel e Oliver sentaram-se juntos na biblioteca para pensar na história da peça. Provavelmente teriam escrito sobre monstros e piratas se as meninas não tivessem chegado a tempo.

- Ahhhh! Aí estão vocês! – Exclamou Genevieve, ao avistar os garotos. – Já começaram a escrever alguma coisa?

- Íamos começar agora... – respondeu Oliver sem muito entusiasmo.

- Ótimo! Eu queria pedir uma coisa... – Genevieve pareceu um pouco sem graça, o que era um comportamento bastante incomum para ela.

- Pode falar... – dessa vez foi a vez de Castiel se pronunciar.

- Eu queria fazer par romântico com o professor Padalecki... – disse a menina corando.

- E eu com o Jensen! – completou Danneel, que até então permanecera calada.

Par amoroso? Os meninos se entreolharam negativamente surpresos. Quem disse que a peça seria um romance açucarado? Protestaram em seguida, mas as meninas insistiram tanto que eles acabaram por concordar. Seria um desafio e tanto escrever alguma coisa que prestasse e que incluísse dois casais... Mas fariam o possível se isso significasse que as duas parassem de encher seus ouvidos.

* * *

Quando a quinta-feira chegou, Jared continuava tristonho. Via Jensen pelos jardins e corredores do colégio ao lado de Danneel, e isso só o fazia sofrer. Encontrar com ambos para falar sobre uma peça de teatro não o deixava nem um pouco animado... Sua vontade era desistir. Dizer para os meninos que não poderia ajudá-los no projeto... Mas não. Ele era um professor. Um homem adulto. Precisava ser profissional, mesmo que isso o machucasse por dentro.

- Boa tarde! – Exclamou ao ver o grupinho de alunos já esperando por ele.

- Boa tarde! – responderam os alunos.

Jared sentou-se então com os meninos para discutir a tarefa dada a Castiel e Oliver. Os garotos tinham consigo algumas anotações. Castiel se prontificou a ler o que tinham escrito para que todos pudessem ouvir e opinar.

- Bem, ainda não escolhemos os nomes dos personagens – advertiu o moreno – então vou usar o nome dos atores, ok?

Todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

- Bem, essa história é passada há muito tempo atrás, em um reino distante... Jensen e Genevieve eram dois irmãos órfãos. Eram jovens camponeses que viviam em uma casinha modesta perto de uma estrada, na beira de um belo bosque.

Jared era um nobre viúvo, que tinha uma filha única: Danneel.

Jared e Danneel sempre passavam de carruagem perto da casa dos camponeses.

- Eu que vou fazer papel do cocheiro! – avisou Oliver, interrompendo o colega.

Castiel já estava pronto a retomar a leitura quando foi novamente interrompido. Dessa vez, por Danneel.

- Mas como a gente vai arranjar uma carruagem? – perguntou a menina.

Castiel e Oliver se entreolharam. Não tinham a menor ideia...

- Vocês mesmos devem criar os cenários. Usem a criatividade... Desenhem... Usem cartolina... Tem várias possibilidades... – aconselhou Jared.

Jensen suspirou. Desenhar os cenários parecia uma tarefa perfeita para ele. Algo que adoraria fazer... Com certeza teria se prontificado a contribuir com isso se fosse ficar na escola. Mas nem mesmo o papel do tal camponês ele faria... Afinal ele tinha apenas mais um dia de aulas no Saint Peter... Permaneceu calado.

Castiel então continuou seu relato.

- Jared e Danneel eram muito ricos, mas não eram esnobes. Sempre cumprimentavam os irmãos, e eram generosos. As vezes presenteavam Jensen e Gevenieve com moedas ou frutas quando passavam por eles.

- Tudo ia bem... – prosseguiu Castiel – até que Jensen e Danneel começaram a trocar olhares apaixonados. Um dia Danneel foi passear sozinha de carruagem e parou para conversar com o rapaz. Eles então trocaram juras de amor e passaram a se encontrar sempre que possível, escondidos de Jared.

Jared suspirou. Não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela história... Será possível que ele não podia ser feliz nem na ficção?

- Por que precisava ser escondido? – dessa vez foi Genevieve quem perguntou. – O Jared não era legal e tudo mais?

- Era... – respondeu Oliver – Mas Danneel era sua filha única, e mesmo que ele fosse um cara legal, não aprovaria o seu namoro com um pobre camponês...

- Deixa eu continuar! – reclamou Castiel – Um dia, para azar dos namorados, Jared, não encontrando a filha em casa, saiu para procurá-la. Com a ajuda se seu cocheiro, ele acabou encontrando o casal namorando na beira de um riacho, no bosque. Enraivecido, Jared deu uma surra em Jensen.

- Uma surra?! – surpreendeu-se Jared. Sorriu por dentro. Bem que o seu lourinho estava merecendo umas palmadas. Surra já era um pouco demais...

- É! Porque a gente quer um pouco de ação! – explicou Oliver.

- Bem... – prosseguiu Castiel – Jensen saiu todo machucado. Jared, não satisfeito em proibir que a filha visse o rapaz, ainda se vingou. Com a ajuda de seu cocheiro, Oliver, raptou a irmã de Jensen: Genevieve.

Genevieve sorriu. Ser raptada por Jared parecia bastante excitante...

- E depois? – perguntou ansiosa.

- Ainda não acabamos de escrever. Genevieve vai virar escrava de Jared, mas eles vão se apaixonar... Jensen vai aprender a lutar com um grande mestre: eu! - Castiel sorriu. – A história acaba quando Jensen volta para lutar com Jared, salvar sua irmã e buscar sua amada. Ele está prestes a matar Jared quando Genevieve pede para o irmão poupar a vida do homem que amava. No final os dois casais ficarão juntos.

Danneel e Genevieve adoraram. Era isso mesmo que elas queriam. Poder contracenar em uma história de amor com seus queridos. Jared achou a história boba e infantil... Mas fazer o que? Eles eram um bando de crianças mesmo... Quanto a Jensen, este apenas sentiu-se culpado por ter que desapontar Danneel. Ela teria que ficar com outro camponês, não ele...

- Muito bem... – disse Jared por fim. – Está ótimo. – mentiu. Vocês precisam agora escrever os diálogos para que a gente possa trabalhar um pouco na parte da atuação...

- Nós já escrevemos alguns... – respondeu Oliver orgulhoso. Ele e Castiel haviam trabalhado bastante.

Jared deu uma olhada. Os diálogos escritos eram juras de amor: entre Jensen e Danneel. A primeira vez que finalmente puderam ter seu primeiro encontro amoroso.

- Ahh vamos ensaiar! – exclamou a menina entusiasmada.

Quem estava na chuva era para se molhar... Jared concordou. Colocou Jensen e Danneel de frente um para o outro e pediu que lessem os diálogos da forma mais convincente possível.

Jensen começou.

- Estou tão feliz de poder finalmente te encontrar... – o menino leu sem muito entusiasmo.

Danneel empertigou-se e fez pose de donzela. Olhou o namorado nos olhos e segurou seu braço, como mandava o script.

- Oh, Jensen. Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por esse dia... Poder olhar nos seus... – a menina interpretou de forma tão afetada que Jensen não se conteve. Começou a rir.

- O que foi? – revoltou-se Danneel.

- Sei lá... Desculpa... Não é você! Esses diálogos que são meio ridículos... – desculpou-se o louro.

- Ridículos nada! – reclamou Castiel.

Tentaram uma segunda e uma terceira vez. Mas não teve jeito... Toda vez que Danneel fazia bico e cara de besta, Jensen caia na rizada.

- Poxa, Jensen! Assim não dá... – reclamou a garota.

Jared aproveitou para interferir. O problema não estava nos diálogos, e sim na interpretação de Danneel. Se Jensen era um ator pouco inspirado, a atuação da menina era totalmente péssima. Jensen tinha até razão em rir...

- Danneel, tente acreditar no que você fala... Está um pouco exagerado...

A menina tentou mais uma vez. Outro desastre... E as gargalhadas de Jensen só serviam para deixá-la mais aborrecida.

- Professor, faz a cena no lugar da Danneel... – sugeriu Castiel – assim ela pode ver como melhorar...

Jared titubeou. Olhar nos olhos de Jensen e segurar seu braço seria um tanto intenso.

- Vamos lá. – falou com coragem.

Jensen estava um pouco mais descontraído que de costume, depois de rir da atuação da namorada. Assim que viu-se frente a frente com o professor, entretanto, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. E se ele risse na cara do homem? Ia ser o maior vexame... Respirou fundo.

- Estou tão feliz em poder finalmente te encontrar... – o menino falou, forçando-se a olhar Jared nos olhos.

Jared estremeceu. Parecia que aquela fala tinha sido escrita para eles...

- Oh, Jensen. Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por esse dia... – o professor então segurou levemente o braço de Jensen. O toque foi o suficiente para que o louro se arrepiasse por completo.

- Poder olhar nos seus olhos... – continuou falando, cheio de emoção. Jensen não desviava o olhar. A atuação daquele homem era fascinante. Era intensa... Quando ele falava, os diálogos não pareciam ridículos. Eram bonitos... Não dava vontade de rir. E os olhos de Jared também eram tão bonitos... Impossível não notar...

- Poder tocar-te, Jensen... Ficar assim, frente a frente contigo... – Os olhos de Jared marejaram. Era maravilhoso poder dizer aquelas palavras, mesmo que o mais jovem não pudesse entender que elas significavam mais que um script de uma peça amadora. Eram a mais pura verdade...

O coração de Jensen batia descompassado. Demorou mais do que deveria para perceber que era sua hora de ler o diálogo.

- Pois agora que nos encontramos, eu.. eu.. – gaguejou – nunca mais vou sair de perto de ti... – a voz do menino embargou, e nem ele entendeu porque.

Ouvir Jensen falar tais palavras, compenetrado e olhando em seus olhos, era pura emoção. Jared teve vontade de chorar. Engoliu em seco.

- Clap! Clap! Clap! Bravo! – exclamou Castiel. Logo os demais alunos estavam aplaudindo também. Isso sim era atuação... Padalecki fora perfeito, e Jensen, melhor que o esperado...

Os dois ainda se encararam por dois ou três segundos, sem conseguir desviar o olhar. Foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta. Era Brian... O professor de educação física tinha batido na porta e agora enfiara a cara para dentro do auditório.

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele.

- Eu queria conversar com os garotos... – falou. Parecia satisfeito por ter atrapalhado o que quer que fosse.

- Tudo bem, já terminamos por hoje... – respondeu Jared. Ainda estava abalado com o diálogo. Precisava mesmo de um tempo sozinho, para se recompor. - A gente continua na próxima terça-feira... Podem ir...

Jensen olhou novamente para o professor, e Jared sorriu para ele. O menino notou duas lindas covinhas se formarem em seu rosto.

- Até segunda-feira. – falou o professor olhando diretamente para ele.

- A... Até segunda-feira... – gaguejou Jensen, sentindo-se corar.

* * *

O louro ainda estava trêmulo quando o professor Scott começou a falar sobre o time de basquete com ele e seus amigos.

- Sabia que eu fui colega do seu irmão? – perguntou Brian, entusiasmado, para o menino.

Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Jared, que já ia se retirando, ainda ouviu essa parte da conversa... Por que não tivera essa ideia antes? Tanto quisera puxar assunto com Jensen, mas nunca pensara em citar sua amizade com o irmão do menino... Talvez porque falar no primeiro Jensen ainda doesse... Ou talvez porque não quisesse importunar o garoto falando sobre o irmão que morreu...

Olhou Brian de soslaio. Não gostava daquele homem tentando conquistar a simpatia do seu bebê. Torceu para que o menino não tivesse o menor interesse em participar do time de basquete. Não dessa vez... Brian e o time já haviam lhe importunado o suficiente quando era garoto.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Gina**, essa atuação foi mesmo o primeiro passo para uma aproximação entre os dois... Pelo menos, como você mesma disse, Jensen já "notou" Jared. Mas nada será fácil, principalmente com pessoas como Brian prontas para atrapalhar!

**CMariaLima (ou Cléa)**, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! Jensen é bem bebê mesmo. Nem fez 16 anos ainda... Ele tem 15. Mas o fato do garoto já ter ficado balançado pelo professor não significa que Jared (ou mesmo Jensen) não irá sofrer...

**Gabi**, a Genevieve e a Danneel, apesar de detestadas pela maioria dos leitores (kkkk), são no fundo grandes vítimas dessa história. Afinal, seus amores estão destinados a ficar juntos... Kkkkk. É possível que atrapalhem em alguns momentos, e, sem querer, ajudem em outros.

O Jensen continua o mesmo garoto envergonhado de sempre... Ele é um fofo mesmo!

**Lalky**, mais uma vez desculpa pela demora. Eu juro que tento escrever com mais frequencia, mas ando com pouco tempo... Além de tudo tenho outra história em andamento, "Mama Dean". Eu tento intercalar as atualizações... Quem sabe você não possa ler "Mama Dean" enquanto espera por essa? Não sei se faz o seu gênero, mas se você tiver um parafuso a menos é possível que goste... Kkkkk.

Quando a essa história, aos pouquinhos as coisas vão acontecendo... E no fim, todos os caminhos se encaminham para J2. Mas Brian pode ser perigoso sim...

**DWS**, sim, Jensen finalmente enxergou o Jared. Ele começa a perder o "medo" do professor, mas continua atraído por ele. Falta agora o garoto perceber o que sente...

**Sara2013**, é isso mesmo! Castiel e Oliver estão aí para ajudar. Não foi a toa que foram designados para criar esses diálogos e colocar os Js frente a frente. E o Brian, bem... Este de fato só pode querer atrapalhar mesmo...

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Espero que gostem do capítulo 7!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Um pouquinho mais de verde... Cinza... Ou seria mais azul? Jensen estava concentrado, desenhando em seu tablet. Desde a última vez que os vira, não conseguira mais esquecê-los. Eram os olhos mais bonitos e expressivos do mundo inteiro...

- É o olho da sua namoradinha?

Jensen levou o maior susto. Chegou a dar um pulinho da cadeira.

- Pai... Que susto! - reclamou ele. – Isso não é um olho... – mentiu. – É só uma bolinha colorida... Em seguida começou a desenhar outra em vermelho. Estava sem graça por ter sido pego em flagrante.

Jensen sempre fora assim. Quando via algo bonito, gostava de desenhar. Não importava o que fosse... Mas não podia admitir que estava desenhando a íris do seu professor de teatro. Era no mínimo estranho, e com certeza vergonhoso...

Roger deu um tapinha no ombro do filho. Era bom vê-lo de volta em casa. O tempo passava devagar quando o garoto estava no colégio...

- Parece um olho... – insistiu o homem, mais para puxar conversa que por qualquer outro motivo. – Tem certeza que não é...?

- Não pai! Não é um olho... – retrucou Jensen. – E os olhos da Danneel são castanhos!

Danneel? Roger sorriu de uma orelha a outra. Então seu garotinho estava mesmo namorando? Isso era ótimo! O homem não vira o seu primeiro filho namorar... Jensen, o mais velho, estudava em um colégio só para meninos, e isso, com certeza, impedira que conhecesse garotas de sua idade. Pior: deixara-o confuso quanto à sua sexualidade. O menino passou a confundir amizade com algo mais. Bem, mas isso era coisa do passado... Roger suspirou. A notícia de que seu caçulinha estava namorando deixava-o muito feliz.

- Por que não me contou, hein? Está com vergonha do seu pai?

- Não, pai... Sei lá... - Jensen deu de ombros. A verdade era que ele havia simplesmente se esquecido de mencionar a namorada. Danneel não estivera em seus pensamentos desde que chegara em casa...

* * *

- Não, Tom. Hoje não vai dar... Eu... – Jared suspirou. Desde garoto fora péssimo para inventar desculpas. Agora, pelo menos tinha consciência disso. – Não estou a fim de sair de casa... – completou, sincero.

- Poxa, Jared... – Tom ficou desapontado, mas não gostava de insistir. Há tempos não via o amigo, e estava doido para colocar a conversa em dia. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido em sua vida nos últimos meses: tinha um namorado e também um emprego novo. Bem... Não um emprego de verdade... Talvez estivesse mais para um hobbie novo. – Pelo jeito você nunca vai vir me ver na Smokey Gray... – lamentou-se ele.

Jared riu. – Prometo que vou, Tom... É que a minha vida anda uma loucura agora, com o início das aulas. Mas não perco isso por nada... – E não perderia mesmo... Imagina, Tom se travestindo, dançando e cantando na noite? Era tudo o que rapaz sempre quisera fazer na vida... Agora, seu sonho tornara-se realidade. De dia, trabalhava de terno e gravata como advogado. A noite, virava Tomásia Wells, a grande atração da casa noturna Smokey Gray.

Jared desculpou-se mais uma vez e desligou o telefone. Suspirou. Seria tão bom se pudesse contar para o amigo que Jensen estava de volta... Falar como isso estava mexendo com sua cabeça e abalando sua estrutura emocional... Mas não. Sua sina era ter que guardar tudo para si. Não queria Tom ou nenhuma outra pessoa duvidando de sua sanidade mental... Se ao menos Seu Romero ainda fosse vivo... Jared sentia a sua falta.

O homem sentiu uma lágrima lhe escapar dos olhos. Contemplou o quadro pendurado na parede de seu quarto. Mais do que nunca, aquela pintura o emocionava. Era Tristan imortalizado através da arte de seu grande amor: Ross. Jared pegara aquela pintura para si já havia alguns anos. Não só aquela, mas todos os quadros pintados por Ross e abandonados no depósito do colégio. Conseguira os quadros com ajuda de Seu Romero, pouco antes do homem sofrer o derrame cerebral que tirou-lhe a vida.

* * *

Quando Roger perguntou ao filho se este queria continuar estudando no Saint Peter, o garoto não se surpreendeu. Já esperava pelo questionamento. Só não estava muito certo do que responder... Há poucos dias atrás, tinha certeza de que queria sair do colégio. Agora, tinha suas dúvidas. A verdade é que o Saint Peter não era tão ruim assim afinal...Tinha uma namorada... Amigos... Talvez até entrasse para o time de basquete... Além disso, seria um tanto covarde de sua parte fugir assim, sem se despedir de ninguém...

- Talvez eu possa ficar mais um pouco... – murmurou, sem muita convicção.

Roger abriu um enorme sorriso. Por mais que sentisse saudades do menino em casa, ele torcia para que o filho permanecesse no Saint Peter. Aquela era sem dúvida a melhor escola da região.

- Mas se eu mudar de ideia, você me tira! – completou o garoto, apressado. Não queria ser forçado a permanecer no colégio interno caso mudasse de opinião.

Roger concordou e abraçou o filho. Era bom ver seu menininho crescendo e tornando-se um pouco mais independente.

* * *

A noite, Jensen pegou-se pensando em sua decisão. De certa forma, sentia-se aliviado. Segunda-feira veria seus amigos novamente... Veria sua namorada... Faria um teste para o time de basquete... Teria aula com o professor Padalecki...

Jensen encarou o tablet que agora exibia diversas bolinhas coloridas na tela. Dentre elas, disfarçada, estava a iris do professor de teatro... Jensen sorriu. Poderia olhar naqueles olhos novamente e verificar se as cores que escolhera eram de fato precisas. Talvez não pudesse fazê-lo na segunda-feira, mas na terça estaria novamente cara-a-cara com o homem. Quem sabe não ensaiariam outra cena juntos? Jensen corou sem perceber.

* * *

Quando a segunda-feira chegou, pouco antes da aula de teatro, Jensen estava tão ansioso quanto Jared. Quando o professor entrou na sala, olharam-se brevemente. O contato entre os dois não passou disso, entretanto.

Naquela mesmo dia, ao final da tarde, Jensen, Oliver e Castiel foram fazer testes para o time de basquete. Dos três, Ackles era o menos entusiasmado. A verdade é que preferia usar seu tempo com atividades artísticas. Sentia, entretanto, uma certa pressão para se sair bem. Primeiramente do próprio professor Brian Scott, que tanto elogiara seu falecido irmão. Em seguida, de Danneel, que ficara visivelmente animada com a possibilidade de seu namorado ser "promovido" a membro do time de basquete. Aquilo trazia prestígio e popularidade para ele, e, consequentemente, para ela também.

- E então, como você se saiu? – perguntou a ruiva, ansiosa, assim que avistou o namorado voltando da quadra.

Jensen, Oliver e Castiel caminhavam juntos. A verdade é que nenhum dos três tivera um desempenho animador.

- Eu só acertei duas cestas... – respondeu Jensen. Não gostava de desapontar Danneel, mas sentia-se um tanto aliviado. Os dois amigos saíram-se ligeiramente melhores que ele.

Foi com surpresa que, pouco tempo depois, Jensen recebeu a notícia de que tinha conseguido um lugar no time. Oliver e Castiel estavam fora... A decisão um tanto injusta do treinador deixou o louro pouco a vontade. Danneel foi a única que comemorou o resultado.

* * *

- Professor! Sabia que o Jensen entrou pro time de basquete!? – perguntou Danneel assim que avistou Jared chegando para a reunião de terça-feira. Danneel já havia anunciado o feito do namorado para meio mundo, e não poderia deixar o professor Padalecki de fora.

Jared forçou um sorriso.

- Que legal... Parabéns! – exclamou o homem, tentando esconder seu descontentamento. Imaginou imediatamento Brian, o Scrotto, cheio de tentáculos monstruosos, se apoderando do seu bebezinho.

Jensen abaixou o olhar, envergonhado. Detestava todo o rebuliço que a namorada andava fazendo, como se ele fosse algum tipo de herói. Pior ainda quando Padalecki não gostara nem um pouco da notícia... Para Jensen fora fácil perceber, apesar do sorriso do professor. O louro tinha rara sensibilidade para interpretar os olhares do homem.

Talvez Jared não gostasse de esportistas... Vai ver, assim como muitos outros, associava a imagem dos alunos atletas com a dos valentões. Será que Padalecki havia sofrido bullying quando garoto? Talvez... Jensen suspirou. Não... Era mais provável que o professor pouco se importasse com isso. Seu descontentamento, certamente, devia ser por causa da peça que estavam ensaiando. Talvez Padalecki achasse que a nova atividade pudesse atrapalhar o empenho de Jensen nos ensaios. Mas isso não iria acontecer...

- Professor, eu posso fazer os cenários... Eu gosto de desenhar... - o garoto falou em voz baixa. Queria mostrar a Jared que estava disposto a trabalhar bastante no projeto da peça também...

Jared sorriu, parecendo agora satisfeito. Bingo! Jensen sentiu-se aliviado.

- Você gosta de desenhar? – o homem parecia genuinamente interessado.

- Gosto. Adoro. – respondeu o louro. Aproveitou para reparar nos olhos do professor mais uma vez. Talvez precisasse acinzentar sua "bolinha" um pouco mais...

Jared teria puxado mais assunto com Jensen sobre seus dons artísticos se Genevieve não tivesse chegado, exigindo a atenção do professor. A menina queria treinar seus diálogos, e, claro, apreciar a beleza de Jared.

O professor então pediu que os outros alunos treinassem também suas falas. Jensen fez a leitura dos diálogos com Danneel, enquanto Castiel e Oliver treinavam as falas do narrador, que seria feita por ambos, alternadamente.

* * *

Quando a reunião terminou, Jensen estava um tanto desapontado. Não ganhara nada em ficar treinando com Danneel, que era pior até que ele na atuação. Achava injusto que Genevieve roubasse toda a atenção de Jared e esperasse que seus colegas aceitassem isso numa boa só porque ela era uma assanhada, e estava a fim do professor...

- Jensen?

O louro, que já estava saindo da sala, olhou para trás.

- Você já praticou algum tipo de luta?

A pergunta chegou de surpresa. Porque o professor Padalecki queria saber isso?

- Não... – respondeu.

- Tudo bem... É só para eu saber... No próximo encontro podemos treinar nossa primeira luta da peça. Que tal?

O professor sorriu, e o louro não pode evitar sorrir de volta. Acenou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Claro. Adoraria...

* * *

- Vem, Jensen. Vamos treinar...

Jensen aproximou-se do professor. Como ele era alto... Parecia ainda maior assim, bem de pertinho...

Padalecki, sem dizer palavra, despiu-o de sua camiseta. Ele tinha o corpo perfeito. Todo musculoso e trabalhado... Jensen não pode deixar de notar. O menino engoliu em seco.

- Relaxa! – pediu o professor. – Assim ficamos mais a vontade... – Jared abriu um sorriso charmoso, exibindo suas covinhas bem feitas. Em seguida, ajudou Jensen a livrar-se de sua camiseta também.

Jared então empurrou Jensen com força. O menino se desequilibrou e quase caiu vergonhosamente no chão. Mas o professor foi mais rápido... Segurou o louro antes que se machucasse.

- Vamos, Jensen. Lute comigo. É vale-tudo...

Jared já estava sorrindo de novo. Jensen jogou-se contra o corpo do professor, mas ele era tão forte... Forte, macio, e gostoso... De repente o garoto viu-se nos braços do homem, sem forças para se afastar. Seu cheiro era embriagante. Os lábios de Jared aproximaram-se dos seus. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo do menino, que ofegava de prazer.

- Jensen, eu te quero tanto... Você me quer? – sussurrou o professor ao pé do seu ouvido.

O menino não respondeu. Apenas deixou que o mais velho continuasse a se esfregar de maneira sensual contra seu membro ereto.

* * *

Jensen acordou ofegante. Molhado, e não apenas de suor. Não era a primeira vez que ejaculava durante o sono, mas nunca em um sonho erótico como aquele. Pelo menos não que pudesse se lembrar...

O menino levantou-se de imediato, com seu órgão ainda excitado por um prazer imaginário e... Proibido... Sonhara com seu professor de teatro... Um homem... .Sentia-se envergonhado. Deveria estar sonhando com sua namorada, e não com o professor Padalecki...

Jensen atirou-se debaixo do chuveiro. A água gelada, no meio da madrugada, acabou rapidinho com toda aquela excitação... Meu Deus... De onde saíra aquele sonho? Só de uma coisa ele tinha certeza... Nunca falaria sobre ele com ninguém.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Gabi**, o Jensen na verdade sempre gostou de desenhar. Na encarnação passada, acabou ficando sem incentivo, e um pouco traumatizado pelo pai ter ido embora. Foi por isso apenas que não desenvolveu-se mais nessa arte. Se vivesse mais, provavelmente tomaria gosto de novo pelo desenho... Quanto ao Jared, ele precisa ser cauteloso... Não pode ser apressadinho, coitado. Ou pode acabar na cadeia... Kkkkk.

**Sara2013**, Tom e D.J. sabiam do relacionamento entre Jensen e Jared. Ele nunca souberam entretanto de toda a história da reencarnação. Se Jared contasse tudo para eles e dissesse que o Jensen Ross era a reencarnação do Jensen anterior, poderiam achar que ele estava ficando louco... Poderiam também achá-lo um pedófilo. Nunca se sabe... Jared está pisando em ovos com essa situação inusitada.

Quanto ao Roger, o mais provável é que ele não saiba que Jared é professor do filho. Mas mesmo que saiba, ou venha a saber, acho que não teria nada contra. Ele gostava do Jared quando era garoto. O fato do professor ser gay e ter "namorado" com Jensen, quando eram garotos, não faz dele um pervertido... Agora, se ele descobrir que pode rolar algo com o jovem Jensen Ross, aí sim a coisa pega...

Sem planos por enquanto para aparecer algum ex do Jared, mas quem sabe? Kkkk

**Lalky**, espero que não tenha demorado demais. Até "pulei" Mama Dean essa semana... Kkkk. Bem, por enquanto a ação é só em sonho mesmo... E você tem toda razão, Roger pode dar trabalho se desconfiar de alguma coisa. Brian então... Esse, com certeza, vai dar muito trabalho para os Js. O Jared vai sofrer bastante até conseguir mesmo ficar com o seu lindo bebê. Tadinhos dos Js... Eu adoro fazê-los sofrer... Kkkkk.

**DWS**, Kkkk, Tomásia realmente é um nome mais apropriado para "Mama Dean". Cheguei a considerar Tonica, mas também é um nome meio estranho... Eu queria algo que soasse como um feminino para Tom. No Nyah!, Clark Kent virou Clara Kentucky. Hehe.

O Jensen já vinha sentindo algo forte pelo Jared há algum tempo. Ele interpretava como medo... Ao ter um contato um pouco maior com o professor, percebeu que era um cara legal. Começou a se sentir cada vez mais atraído. Além disso, o encontro entre as almas gêmeas, é forte. Seu espírito reconheceu Jared, mesmo que Jensen não tenha consciência disso. Daí a mudança súbita do garoto.

**Gina**, Jensen ainda não consegue entender seus sentimentos, mas aos poucos ele irá descobri-los. Por enquanto, confuso do jeito de está, acho que Danneel não corre muito risco... Depois, também não sei ao certo o que vai acontecer (kkkk).

Jensen é mesmo muito fofo camuflando a íris do Jared em meio a bolinhas coloridas! Kkkk

**Dayo**, com os sentimentos por Jared finalmente despertando, espero que a história fique cada vez mais emocionante! E com certeza Jared vai continuar chamando Jensen de bebê! :)

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários e desculpa a demora! **

Agora, algo pessoal que queria compartilhar com vocês! Eu estou morando fora do país (só por um tempinho, mas eu volto!) e a minha vida mudou bastante desde que cheguei aqui (há dois meses). Gente, mas sabe o que acabei de descobrir? Que os Js (os dois!) estão morando na mesma cidade que eu! Não, eu não estou em Vancouver! Estou falando de onde moram com suas esposas e filhos... Austin (Texas). O Jared já morava aqui há algum tempo, e o Jensen acabou de se mudar para perto do Jared (porque eles não conseguem ficar longe um do outro... Ahhhh, fofos!) Será que eu consigo ver algum deles por aqui? Torçam por mim!

**Bem, voltando à história. Espero que gostem do capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Era quarta-feira e Genevieve não parava de falar no professor Padalecki desde cedo pela manhã.

- Ele olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos, e disse que iria me sequestraaaarrr! Ahhhh... Foi tão fofo... Tão romântico... – suspirou a menina, ainda se referindo ao ensaio do dia anterior.

Jensen já estava de saco cheio. Aliás, a própria Danneel já estava deixando-o sem paciência. A garota era grudenta... Queria ficar beijando e abraçando o tempo todo... As vezes o menino se pegava pensando como seria bom terminar logo o namoro com ela. Ele era ainda muito novo para um compromisso sério...

- Vou sentar lá com os garotos! – anunciou Jensen abruptamente quando Ganevieve guinchou o nome de Jared Padalecki mais uma vez. O louro se desvencilhou das mãos de Danneel e jogou seu material na carteira vazia ao lado de Castiel e Oliver, que estavam um pouco mais afastados.

- Já sei... A Genevieve só fala no professor Padalecki... E você não aguenta mais... – divertiu-se Castiel.

Jensen riu e acenou a cabeça em concordância. Ainda bem que os meninos tinham uma conversa mais interessante... Falavam sobre esportes , bandas de rock e jogos eletrônicos. Sem dúvida assuntos muito mais agradáveis que os suspiros apaixonados de Genevieve.

Jensen estava distraído quando Jared entrou na sala. Assim que o garoto avistou o professor, corou envergonhado. Era impossível olhar para o homem e não se lembrar do sonho safado que tivera com ele...

Será que Jared era musculoso como no sonho? O louro tentou decifrar os contornos do professor através da camiseta que usava. Talvez fosse mais fácil chegar a uma conclusão quando tocasse os braços de Jared durante o ensaio da luta que teriam no dia seguinte... O menino sorriu sem perceber.

- Jensen? Está rindo de quê? – perguntou Oliver curioso.

- Ahhh. Nada... – assustou-se o louro.

Meu Deus... Onde ele estava com a cabeça? Tudo bem ter um pouquinho de curiosidade... Mas seus pensamentos estavam indo longe demais... Tanto fazia afinal se Jared era flácido ou musculoso... Ele não tinha nada com isso... O garoto suspirou e tentou se concentrar na aula.

* * *

Jared já tinha percebido que Jensen mudara em relação a ele. Não que o menino fosse indiscreto. Longe disso... Mas desde que haviam se olhado nos olhos e trocado juras de amor durante o ensaio, Padalecki as vezes percebia o louro olhando em sua direção. É claro que durante a aula, é isso que se espera e um aluno... Que olhe para o professor... E isso Jensen fazia cada vez mais atentamente. Era fora do horário das aulas, entretanto, que a mudança de comportamento se tornava mais perceptível. Volta e meia os olhares dos dois se cruzavam, na cafeteria ou mesmo pelos corredores do Castelo. Jensen desviava o olhar o mais depressa possível, visivelmente encabulado. A presença de Jared mexia com o garoto de alguma forma, e isso deixava o homem esperançoso e até mesmo emocionado.

Quando uma troca de olhares acontecia, Jared respirava fundo, e seguia em frente. Sabia que não havia nada a fazer por enquanto, a não ser esperar... O menino devia estar tão confuso com os sentimentos que lhe despertavam... A vontade de Jared era puxá-lo para perto de si e enchê-lo de carinho. Tranquilizá-lo e dizer a ele que não tivesse medo de amar. Aconchegado em seus braços, Jensen teria certeza que não tinha nada a temer. Jared o protegeria e amaria por toda a eternidade...

* * *

Para Jensen, o resto do dia passou depressa. A noite, ele custou a dormir, ansioso pelo dia seguinte. Parara de pensar nos músculos do professor, finalmente... Mas agora não conseguia deixar de temer ser um péssimo lutador. E se não conseguisse fazer movimento nenhum? E se Jared o achasse fraco e descoordenado? Ele deveria ter treinado na frente do espelho... Iria fazer um papel ridículo...

Fechou os olhos e contou carneirinhos. O melhor que podia fazer agora era adormecer depressa para acordar bem disposto.

* * *

Jensen estava sozinho. Chegara primeiro que todo mundo na sala para se reunir com o professor Padalecki. Estava ansioso afinal de contas...

Mas... Na pressa... Esquecera de uma coisa... E muito importante por sinal! O garoto, horrorizado, percebeu que estava apenas de cueca. Que vergonha!

Jensen se encolheu em um canto quando ouviu alguém chegando. "Que não seja Jared Padalecki... Que não seja Jared Padalecki...", torcia ele, desesperado. Por sorte era Castiel...

- Castiel! Vai lá no meu quarto e busca as minhas roupas, por favor! – implorou Jensen.

Castiel olhou para o louro, pouco se importando com o seu desespero.

- Já vou... Mas deixa eu acabar de comer... – falou o moreno, enquanto dava cabo, lentamente, de um sanduíche gigantesco que acabara de tirar da mochila.

- Castiel... Vai logo! Eu estou quase pelado! – insistiu o louro – antes que o professor chegue...

- Deixa eu acabar de lanchar... – respondeu o menino, tirando da mochila um cacho inteirinho de bananas. Jensen só faltou chorar. Por que Castiel ignorava seu sofrimento?

- Pelo amor de Deus! Vai logo, garoto!

Castiel finalmente concordou. Saiu calmamente do aposento, deixando Jensen novamente sozinho e apavorado. O louro estremeceu quando mexeram na porta de novo. Dessa vez, era Jared...

- Professor... Eu... Eu... Esqueci de...

Jared aproximou-se de Jensen. Assim como Castiel, parecia não notar seu desespero. Era como se andar pela escola de cueca fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo...

- Você está com frio? – perguntou o homem.

- N... Não... – respondeu o garoto.

- Então não tem problema...

Jensen engoliu em seco quando percebeu que o professor também começava a se despir.

- Os meninos me contaram que você tinha sonhado comigo... E que queria ver se eu era mesmo musculoso... – disse o homem, displicente – Pode ver... Pode tocar se quiser...

Jensen estava morrendo de vergonha. Não se lembrava de ter contado nada aos meninos... Poderia choramingar e se colocar na defensiva, mas a curiosidade era maior. Quando deu por si já estava apalpando o corpo do professor todinho. Ele era forte e duro. Todo bem feito...

- Professor... Eu tenho uma namorada... – ponderou Jensen.

- E daí? – riu o homem.

Padalecki tinha razão... E daí? O louro não pode mais resistir... Se atirou nos braços de Jared para uma gostosa troca de beijos e apertões. Se pudesse ficaria assim com ele para sempre.

Jensen abriu os olhos. Havia ejaculado durante a noite mais uma vez... E pela segunda vez sonhara com Jared Padalecki... Será que ele estava mesmo se sentindo atraído pelo professor? Isso fazia dele gay? O coração do garoto palpitava agoniado. Não conseguiu mais dormir...

* * *

Danneel espantou-se quando, logo de manhã cedo, foi agraciada por um beijo quente.

- Bom dia, meu lindo! Acordou de bom humor?

Jensen forçou um sorriso. Bom humor não era bem a palavra... Estava assustado. Precisava gostar daquela garota, por mais chatinha que fosse. Era isso ou corria o risco de se encantar de vez pelo professor Padalecki e virar gay para sempre...

- Vem cá... Me abraça... – pediu o menino, dengoso. A ruiva não custou a apertá-lo contra si, feliz da vida.

Os braços de Danneel eram aconchegantes. Estar junto dela podia não ser excitante, mas era seguro. E Jensen, após se amassar com o professor Padalecki em seus sonhos por duas noites seguidas, não podia deixar de sentir-se tenso.

Quanto mais se aproximava a hora da reunião do grupo de teatro, mais nervoso ia ficando. Como seria ensaiar a tal luta com Jared? Continuava com medo de se sair mal, mas mais do que isso, temia ficar excitado na frente de todo mundo. Ia ser o maior mico do mundo...

Quando a hora do encontro chegou, Jensen só pensava em fugir para bem longe...

- Bom dia! – exclamou Jared com aparente bom humor. O homem, ao contrário do garoto, conseguia esconder melhor seu nervosismo.

Padalecki estivera sonhando há tempos com o momento em que finalmente poderia encostar suas mãos na pele macia do seu amor. No seu caso, ao contrário de Jensen, sonhava acordado. Ahhh, como queria poder tocar seu bebê... Não importava que fosse durante o treino de uma luta para um peça escolar... Não importava que não fosse rolar nada por enquanto... Ele só queria poder chegar mais pertinho e se embriagar com o cheiro de neném que a nova versão do amor de sua vida exalava.

- Jared, vamos ensaiar as nossas falas de novo! – exclamou Genevieve, toda espevitada.

Por um instante, Jensen pensou que estivesse livre. Nesse momento, o pânico de se aproximar de Padalecki era tanto, que ele respirou aliviado. Talvez pudessem adiar aquele ensaio para outro dia...

Mas Jared não iria recuar por nada. Já tinha percebido o interesse da aluna, e pretendia cortar suas investidas. Suspirou.

- Hoje não, Genevieve... Combinei de ensaiar a luta com o Jensen.

Jensen quase podia ouvir seu coração batendo. Estava apavorado. Mais apavorado ainda ficou quando notou o professor se aproximando dele. Iria finalmente encostar naquele homem...

- Toc toc toc. Dá licença?

Jared viu, incrédulo, que Brian estava ali para atrapalhar.

- Desculpa interromper, mas já interrompendo... – Brian riu de si mesmo. – É que eu decidi fazer um primeiro treino do time de basquete agora. Coisa de última hora... E eu queria pedir o Jensen emprestado.

Que cara de pau! Jared se irritou. Eles estavam iniciando um ensaio... Por que Brian achava que os treinos de basquete eram mais importantes que a peça de final de ano? O homem respirou fundo e conteve a fúria. Falou com educação.

- Sinto muito, Brian. Mas o Jensen está ocupado. Nós estamos ensaiando...

- Ahh, mas vocês vão ter muito tempo ainda... Esse é o primeiro treino do time! É importante que ele vá... – insistiu o homem. - Aproveita para ensaiar os outros alunos...

- O horário das minhas reuniões com os alunos já está marcado há muito tempo, Brian... – sibilou Jared, impaciente.

- É só hoje... Os outros treinos serão pela manhã... Deixa de ser chato, Jared... Libera o garoto.

Brian falava como se ir ao treino de basquete fosse um grande prêmio e, Jared, o professor chato e carrasco, que negaria a Jensen o grande prazer de participar do evento. Padalecki trincou os dentes. Não queria parecer inflexível. Poderia deixar Jensen decidir por si mesmo. Tinha certeza que o menino queria ensaiar a luta tanto quanto ele.

- Tudo bem por mim, mas deixa o menino decidir. Jensen, se você quiser, pode ir. Se preferir ficar, fica...

Jensen olhou o treinador Brian Scott, que, sorridente, esperava por ele na porta. Era uma boa desculpa para fugir dali. O menino não pensou duas vezes. Estava aliviado.

- A gente ensaia a luta na terça, pode ser? – perguntou para Jared, envergonhado.

Droga! Menos de um segundo depois de ter se pronunciado, Jared se arrependeu. Brian encarava Jensen, colocando pressão na escolha. É claro que ele se sentia intimidado... Era só um garoto afinal.

- Claro... Pode ir...

Para Jensen a decepção do professor de teatro foi aparente. Com certeza Padalecki achara que o menino estava dando pouca importância ao projeto de teatro. Tarde demais... Se o professor pudesse ao menos imaginar o que estava se passando com ele... Mas, graças a Deus, isso era impossível!

O menino seguiu ao lado de Brian, que falava sem parar sobre as vitórias do time do ano passado. Jensen não conseguia prestar a menor atenção... Sentira-se aliviado por um minuto, adiando sua luta com o professor Padalecki. O sentimento agora, entretanto, era de angústia. A angústia por ter desapontado o homem e adiado seu sofrimento mais ainda... Seu primeiro dia de treinos com o time de basquete estava fadado ao fracasso.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Lalky**, pobrezinho do Jensen. Ele ainda vai sofrer muito nessa história... Mas uma amizade entre ele e o Jared, nesse ponto, é improvável. Alunos e professores não se misturam, em geral. Imagino que menos ainda quando sentem algo forte assim...

**sara2013**, Kkkk, Brian merece mesmo uma bela surra. Mas ele não é o único vilão dessa história. Nesse capítulo teremos a estreia de mais dois: "Navalhada" e Saul (kkkk, como se a vida dos Js já não fosse difícil o suficiente... Eu só penso em atrapalhar mais...)

PS. Imagina se eu visse os Js com as crianças no supermercado! Eu surtava... Kkkk. Mas duvido, a vida deles é muito corrida. Mais fácil encontrar com Danneel e Genevieve (eca!).

**DWS**, Você é o único que torce para o Brian (kkkkkk). Acho que vai gostar do "Navalhada" e do Saul também :) Kkkkkk.

**Gina**, o Jen agora vai se preparar melhor (ou pelo menos tentar). Prometo que no próximo encontro do grupo de teatro eles vão finalmente lutar! Não é nessa cap. ainda...

**Obrigada pelos reviews e desculpa a demora! Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Brian foi logo apresentando Jensen aos seus colegas de time. Ele era o único do primeiro ano, e o único novato também, além de ser um dos menores em estatura. Só isso já era o suficiente para deixá-lo intimidado...

- Jensen, esse é o Pablo, e ele é o capitão. – disse o treinador.

Pablo olhou para o louro e cumprimentou-o com um subir de sobrancelhas. Era um rapaz hispânico, muito alto, com cara de poucos amigos e uma cicatriz perto da boca. Provavelmente causada por um lábio leporino? Jensen nem pensou nisso... Para ele Pablo tinha cara de quem tinha levado uma navalhada no rosto. Ficou horrorizado.

- Trate esse aqui com carinho, hein? Ele só tem quinze anos! – Advertiu o professor Scott.

A frase de Brian só deixou Jensen ainda mais apreensivo... Como assim "trate com carinho, ele só tem quinze anos?". Talvez fosse apenas uma forma delicada de dizer "só o espanque quando completar dezesseis?". O menino engoliu em seco.

O treino, assim como Jensen previra, foi um desastre. Ele sequer conseguiu acertar uma bola no cesto. A cada erro que cometia, percebia olhares fuzilantes de Pablo em sua direção. O louro estava detestando tudo aquilo...

- Você vai melhorar, não se preocupe... – Incentivava Brian, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

Para sua sorte, Brian era benevolente. Deixava os meninos beberem água e descansarem quando precisavam. Ao final do treino, fez questão de acompanhar Jensen até o vestiário.

- Eu fui péssimo... Sinto muito... – desculpou-se Jensen, cabisbaixo.

O treinador sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, você vai melhorar depressa... Não desanima!

O garoto suspirou. Por que ele havia sido escolhido para entrar no time? Não fazia sentido. Precisava perguntar...

- Professor, por que me escolheu? Eu não sei jogar...

O treinador sorriu novamente.

- O meu papel é descobrir talentos e treiná-los... Eu vejo potencial em você, Jensen. Mas precisa praticar para poder se aperfeiçoar... É só você querer.

Jensen aceitou a resposta. Por hora, bastava. Quem era ele afinal para saber o que Brian procurava em seus jogadores? Torcia para conseguir melhorar logo e não decepcionar o treinador. Até lá precisaria aguentar a cara emburrada e ameaçadora do "Navalhada"...

* * *

Assim que encontrou seus colegas, Jensen quis saber sobre o treino da peça de Teatro. Genevieve estava pulando de alegria, pois novamente tivera a oportunidade de ensaiar suas falas com o professor. Não o tempo todo, mais quinze minutos tinham sido o suficiente para deixá-la radiante.

- Ele é tão lindo! Tão fofo! – suspirava ela.

Garota bobona... Para que ficar sonhando com algo que não podia ter? Será que ela não via que não tinha a menor chance com o professor? Jared nunca iria querer uma pirralha como namorada... Aquele homem tinha a mulher que quisesse. Devia passar seus fins de semana namorando mulheres adultas, lindas, divinas e maravilhosas. Aquele pensamento causou-lhe um aperto no peito, que Jensen ignorou.

- Na próxima reunião eu e o Oliver vamos trabalhar na trilha sonora! Não é o máximo? – Exclamou Castiel entusiasmado. – As meninas vão pensar nos figurinos, e o professor Padalecki vai ensaiar a luta com você... – concluiu.

Jensen sentiu um vazio no estômago. Pelo menos agora ele tinha tempo para ensaiar a luta... E foi isso que fez. Assim que voltou para o seu quarto pegou o laptop e começou a assistir vídeos pelo youtube. Tentava copiar os golpes na frente o espelho. Ele tinha que fazer de tudo para não parecer patético... Iria treinar o fim de semana inteirinho se fosse preciso.

* * *

- D.J.! – Exclamou Jared ao ver o amigo, assim que entrou no bar. O rapaz não tinha mudado nada... Jared seguiu em sua direção e cumprimentou-o com entusiasmo.

Os dois pediram suas bebidas e começaram a colocar o papo em dia. Não demorou muito para Tom chegar para animar ainda mais a conversa. Era ótimo poderem estar ali, reunidos como nos velhos tempos, em uma bela noite de sábado.

Fazia mais de cinco anos que Jared e Tom não viam D.J.. O homem casara-se com uma nissei, e havia se mudado para o Japão, onde morava com a família. Era o orgulhoso pai de dois meninos agora.

D.J. contou aos amigos tudo sobre sua vida em terra estrangeira, seu emprego como corretor de imóveis, e suas brincadeiras com os filhos. Sua histórias eram muito interessantes, mas nada gerou maior entusiasmo que a notícia de que Tom virara Tom Wells a noite, nos fins de semana. D.J. ainda não sabia da novidade...

- Como assim você ainda não foi vê-lo? – perguntou o homem para Jared, abismado. – Eu não perderia isso por nada no mundo! Deve ser genial!

Tom deu um empurrãozinho de leve em Padalecki, como a repreendê-lo.

- Esse aqui anda esquisito, inventando desculpa para tudo. Só veio aqui hoje por causa de você... Acho que está apaixonado e não quer contar!

Jared engoliu em seco. Não queria contar mesmo... Não quando o alvo de seu amor era um clone do seu namoradinho que morreu na adolescência. E não quando o menino tinha só quinze anos de idade... Na melhor das hipóteses o julgariam maluco... Na pior, um pedófilo criminoso.

O homem já ia se defender, mentir, dizendo que não tinha nada de diferente com ele. Iria culpar a falta de tempo ao excesso de trabalho... Mas não foi necessário. O próprio Tom mudou o rumo da conversa. Parecia mais do que feliz em fazer isso e tagarelar sobre Trevor, seu novo amor. A paixão da sua vida...

- Acho que dessa vez é para sempre... O Trevor é tudo que eu sempre sonhei... – suspirou o moreno.

Em outra ocasião, Jared teria gozado o amigo. Trevor devia ser a décima alma gêmea que Tom arranjava assim, de uma hora para outra... Mas, na atual situação, melhor era deixar que o homem falasse a vontade... Quem sabe assim ninguém se lembrava dele...

A estratégia deu certo. Depois que a conversa sobre Trevor terminou, voltaram a falar sobre Tomázia e suas apresentações. O clube em que Tom se apresentava estava fechado para reformas, e, sendo assim, ele estava de férias por algum tempo. A reestreia seria em grande estilo, e o transformista estava contando os dias.

- Vai ser uma noite e tanto... E eu vou ser a atração principal! Vocês não podem perder! – explicou o rapaz, de maneira afetada. Em seguida entregou um convite para cada um dos amigos, que dava direito à entrada e um drinque gratuito.

- Ahhh não! – Reclamou D.J. em seguida. Estava decepcionado. Sua viagem de volta ao Japão seria dois dias antes da reestreia de Tomázia Wells...

Os três muito se lamentaram, mas D.J. teria que se conformar com as fotos e filmagens que Jared prometera fazer. Enviaria tudo pela internet depois.

* * *

Quando Jensen chegou em casa na sexta-feira, logo depois de falar com seus pais, subiu depressa para o quarto. Precisava de um banho. Começou a despir-se, mas antes de se livrar da cueca, não resistiu treinar alguns golpes em frente ao espelho.

O louro jogou a perna para cima, depois deu um golpe com o braço direito no ar. Infelizmente a imagem que via refletida no espelho parecia patética... Ele precisava melhorar, e depressa... Tentou mais uma vez, e depois outra e outra.

O garoto golpeava sem parar quando um vulto na porta chamou sua atenção. Jensen olhou para ele e assustou-se. Era um rapaz de cabelos arrepiados e descoloridos, e roupas surradas. Estava ali, parado, olhando para ele, olhos vidrados, pelo jeito já há algum tempo.

Jensen cobriu-se depressa com a toalha e soltou um gritinho abafado. Aquele homem assustador fazia o "Navalhada" parecer um garotinho angelical... O menino teria feito um belo escândalo se não tivesse, em seguida, reconhecido o namorado de sua irmã: Saul. Sujeitinho esquisito...

Pensou em reclamar sobre a invasão de privacidade. Antes que o fizesse, entretanto, Saul passou a língua lentamente ao redor dos lábios de forma sedutora, deixando o menino sem ação. Em seguida, tocou a própria genitália, lançando olhares provocantes. Jensen olhava arregalado, sem entender o que aquele sujeito queria dele. Devia ter trancado a porta do quarto!

- Saul!

Salvo pelo gongo. Pela primeira vez a voz de Mackenzie chegou como um enorme alívio.

- Onde você está? – A voz da moça ecoava de longe, provavelmente do andar de baixo.

Saul aproximou o dedo indicador aos lábios, como a pedir silêncio. Não queria que Jensen comentasse a cena com ninguém...

- Já vou, baby! Eu estava aqui dando umas dicas de luta pro seu irmão frutinha! – gritou em seguida.

O homem então saiu deixando uma piscadela. Jensen correu e trancou a porta. Que medo!

* * *

O resto do final de semana passou tranquilo. Mais para Jared do que para Jensen...

Para Jared foi bom reencontrar os amigos. Isso ajudou-o a relaxar e a pensar, ao menos por algumas horas, em outras coisas que não Jensen. Depois, claro, voltou a pensar no louro. Agarrou-se com ele enquanto lutavam, beijou sua boca, fizeram amor... Depois contou-lhe sobre suas vidas passadas: o grande amor entre Tristan e Ross, e Jared e Jensen. Agora, eram Jared a Jensen Ross.

- Por que meu nome é Jensen Ross? – perguntou o louro curioso.

Jared não sabia a resposta. Seria coincidência? Não, Jared não acreditava mais em coincidências... Bem, não importava. O que importava é que estavam juntos, um nos braços do outro. E então Jared propôs casamento e Jensen aceitou. Adotaram três filhos e viveram felizes para sempre.

Era bom ter a imaginação fértil...

* * *

Jensen, o verdadeiro, passou sábado e domingo lutando em frente ao espelho. Isso durante o dia. Durante a noite, sonhava... Sempre com a mesma coisa: Jared Padalecki! Que suplício...

De Domingo para Segunda fez um esforço consciente antes de adormecer. Não queria, não podia e não iria sonhar mais com seu professor de teatro! Ele não era gay, e aquilo não era normal...

Jensen pensou em Danneel. Queria sonhar com ela...

- Danneel? - Jensen sorriu ao ver a garota se aproximar. Estava sonhando... E com sua namorada!

O menino se aproximou e abraçou-a com força, beijando-a em seguida. Os amassos tornaram-se mais quentes, e Jensen fechou os olhos. Estava finalmente tendo prazer com a garota. Graças a Deus!

O amasso estava muito bom quando Jensen se tocou de uma coisa... Onde estavam os seios de Danneel? Ainda com os olhos fechados, apalpou-a um tanto preocupado. Seu coração começou a palpitar. Definitivamente aquele corpo era masculino...

Assustado, Jensen abriu os olhos. Danneel olhou para ele de volta, indagativa.

- Parou por quê?

- Danneel? É você mesma? – perguntou ele aflito.

A ruiva riu.

- O sonho é seu... Você pode se enganar se quiser...

Jensen abriu os olhos, dessa vez, de verdade. Acordou assustado e ofegante. Pelo jeito até seu subconsciente estava a fim de gozar com a cara dele...


	11. Capítulo 10

**Caros leitores,**

**Obrigada pela paciência... Sei que estou demorando a postar os capítulos, e, pior ainda, estou indo viajar daqui a três dias... Ou seja, o próximo vai demorar bastante (vou ficar três semanas fora – minha irmã está vindo do Brasil me visitar e vamos para Orlando/Disney). Mas não queria ir sem antes me despedir de vocês e postar o capítulo da "luta". Então, corri para escrevê-lo, e aqui está. Espero que gostem, beijos, e até a volta!**

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**sara2013**, Brian realmente precisa de um filho! Kkkkkk. Acho que resolveria a situação. Por enquanto ele só quer mesmo é ficar no pé do Jensen, enchendo o saco... Quanto ao Saul, esse sim é uma grande peste... Jensen precisa ter muito cuidado com ele!

E Jared, coitado, realmente está numa situação complicada... Para o Jensen é difícil, porque adolescente sofre muito, por qualquer coisa. O sofrimento do Jared é mais contido e mais melancólico... Ainda assim, muito triste...

**DWS**, você tem toda razão. É um dos poucos que lê com objetividade (kkk). Brian nunca foi vilão! Quando eu o coloquei na história, já fiz pensando em "Dezesseis anos e meio". Ele é um professor bom e protetor que nunca se conformaria em ver Jared (adulto) e Jensen (quase um bebê kkkk), juntos. Para ele (e para quase todo mundo do mundo) isso é pedofilia, um crime...

Pablo "Navalhada" provavelmente sofreu bullying sim... Isso não faz dele bom ou ruim. Por enquanto ele é apenas um garoto antipático.

Saul, esse sim, é vilão e asqueroso! Um nojo. Jensen precisa ficar de olhos abertos...

Quanto ao D.J., achei que seu espírito aventureiro o levaria a terras distantes. Infelizmente essa história não tem lugar para ele...

**Lalky**, Saul é mesmo o tipo de idiota que pode querer estuprar o Jensen... Também espero que o desgraçado não faça isso! Eu juro que tentarei impedir (kkkk). O último capítulo foi morno mesmo, espero que este esteja na temperatura ideal :)

**Gina**, Sim, sem dúvida o Jensen estava sonhando com o Jared. Mas ele percebeu... No momento ele ainda acha que tudo não passa de uma obsessão estúpida e sem sentido. Nega a todo custo que sinta atração pelo professor... Mas isso há de mudar, e muito em breve!

**Obrigada pelos reviews e desculpa a demora (de novo)! **

**PS. Nunca escrevi uma song fic na vida, e nem sou muito chegada a elas... Mas esse capítulo estava pedindo, então pela primeira vez, incluo uma canção. É provável que quase ninguém conheça. Não sei... Aconselho a buscarem no Youtube para escutar junto com os Js. O nome da música é "Yes" de Tim Moore.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

O início da semana não foi dos melhores para Jensen. Logo na segunda-feira, cedo pela manhã, teve treino de basquete. E um treino desastroso por sinal... Jensen estava com os pensamentos longe, e sem se concentrar, simplesmente não conseguia acertar nada.

- Não é possível! – Reclamou "navalhada", quando o menino, pela décima vez, não conseguiu dar um passe bem feito.

Brian olhou feio para o capitão.

- Pablo... Nós estamos aqui para treinar. Ninguém nasceu sabendo... – disse com a voz firme, em defesa do louro.

O hispânico calou-se, mas não pareceu nada satisfeito, trocando olhares de revolta com o restante do time. Logo ficou claro que Jensen era o queridinho. O protegidinho do treinador... E isso já era razão suficiente para que os outros garotos não fossem com a cara dele.

- Jensen, você pode ir beber água. Está muito calor... – dizia Brian enquanto os outros jogadores bufavam, correndo pelo campo.

* * *

- O time inteiro me odeia... – lamentou-se Jensen para a namorada logo depois do treino.

- Impossível, Jensen! Como pode alguém odiar você? Logo você...

Danneel abraçou o namorado por trás, e Jensen retribuiu o carinho. Não que ele tivesse vontade, mas já tinha se conformado a cumprir seu papel. Ainda abraçado à namorada, os pensamentos de Jensen divagavam. Faltava um dia para o seu encontro com o professor Padalecki...

Ele havia treinado por horas em frente ao espelho... Sentia-se mais preparado e por vezes até mais calmo. E então Jensen lembrava-se do olhar intrigante do professor... E vinha a curiosidade em saber como seria a sensação de tocá-lo...

Mas não, ele não podia ter pensamentos assim... O menino apertou os olhos com força e enterrou a cabeça nos ombros da namorada, em uma tentativa de esquecer Jared ao menos por um momento. Tinha que parar com aquela curiosidade sem sentido...

"Tanto faz se o professor Padalecki é flácido ou musculoso... Tanto faz... Tanto faz..." - O louro repetia para si mesmo em silêncio.

- Está tudo bem com você, lindo? – perguntou Danneel, estranhando o comportamento do namorado. Pelo jeito "navalhada" e o resto do time estavam mesmo mexendo com o garoto.

- Tudo bem... – respondeu o louro com pouca convicção. Beijou Danneel em seguida. Iria ficar ao lado da ruiva para sempre se fosse preciso. Casariam e teriam filhos... Quem sabe assim esquecesse Padalecki de vez... Faria qualquer coisa para se livrar daquela maldita obsessão.

* * *

No dia seguinte, quando o horário do encontro com Jared finalmente chegou, Jensen estava tenso. Apesar disso, sentia-se preparado. Já sabia alguns movimentos de luta, e estava convicto que apenas encarando o homem de frente poderia por fim tirar da cabeça os pensamentos indesejados. Iria ficar tudo bem... Ele já havia planejado exatamente como agir.

A descontração de Castiel e Oliver contrastava com o seu comportamento apreensivo. Os dois estavam ainda mais animados que as meninas com a tarefa designada a eles, se é que isso era possível. Danneel e Genevieve carregavam revistas e livros com fotografias e desenhos antigos para se inspirar e criar o figurino da peça. Tagarelavam sem parar, passando as figuras de uma para a outra.

Castiel e Oliver estavam incumbidos de escolher as músicas que seriam tocadas. Os dois haviam passado os últimos dias pesquisando e baixando canções da internet. Não queriam escolher nada muito recente ou muito óbvio. Aproveitariam aquele encontro para ouvir as descobertas de cada um e decidir quais eram as melhores.

Antes mesmo que Jared chegasse, os quatro já estavam sentados e puseram-se a trabalhar em suas tarefas.

- Eu baixei várias músicas dos anos oitenta! Deixa eu te mostrar... – Exclamou Castiel, pegando seu i-phone. Oliver sorriu e imediatamente colocou os fones no ouvido.

Jensen respirou fundo e esperou quieto em seu canto. Repetia para si mesmo que estava tudo bem... Iria contar a Jared que tinha assistido e treinado movimentos de várias lutas, desde o Boxe ao Taekwondo. Poderia inclusive reproduzir algumas coisas que aprendeu. E tanto fazia se Padalecki era flácido ou musculoso... Isso não importava... Ele era seu professor, um homem, e sua relação com ele era meramente acadêmica.

- Boa tarde, meninos! Bom encontrá-los compenetrados e trabalhando!

Jensen respirou fundo. Lá estava o professor Padalecki...

Castiel, Oliver e Danneel acenaram para o homem de longe. Genevieve fez questão de se levantar e cumprimentá-lo com dois beijinhos.

Jared pediu para a menina se sentar e continuar seus afazeres. Ele e Jensen tinham um treino de luta pela frente...

- Vamos então, Jensen? Vamos lá para o tablado?

O louro sentiu suas pernas bambearem e seu coração disparar. Respirou fundo novamente tentando ficar mais calmo. Ele não tinha nenhum motivo para tanto nervosismo, tinha? Sabia exatamente o que fazer...

Quando Jared pôs-se de frente para ele e sorriu, mostrando duas covinhas bem marcadas nas bochechas, o louro sentiu-se completamente perdido.

- Você me disse que não sabia lutar... – disse então o professor, quebrando o silêncio. – Eu pensei em algo como uma luta livre... Nada muito complicado. Eu posso te mostrar os movimentos e a gente vai ensaiando. Pode ser?

Tudo que Jensen havia planejado dizer lhe escapou, e o menino simplesmente acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente, olhando para o professor assustado.

Jared colocou um colchão no chão para que ninguém se machucasse. Depois voltou a falar, explicando o primeiro golpe que tentariam.

- Você se aproxima de mim, e faz como se fosse me dar um soco. Aí eu seguro o seu braço e finjo te atingir no estômago com um pontapé. Você se joga para trás e cai no colchão...

Jensen apenar olhava para ele, sem esboçar reação.

- E então, vamos tentar?

Padalecki olhou para o garoto na expectativa, mas o louro permaneceu parado. Era para ele dar um soco no professor? Infelizmente Jensen estava desesperado demais para tomar qualquer iniciativa.

Jared, percebendo o nervosismo do outro, começou a ficar nervoso também. Sua intenção inicial era explicar um movimento de cada vez, ensaiando em seguida. Mas talvez fosse melhor que falasse mais um pouco antes de partirem para a ação...

- E o se... segundo golpe – continuou Jared, gaguejante – você se levanta e faz como se fosse me empurrar no chão. Aí eu te seguro, te levando e te jogo por cima de mim...

Jensen balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, fingindo prestar mais atenção do que na verdade conseguia.

O discurso do professor pareceu demorar uma eternidade. Quando Jared finalmente acabou de descrever cada um dos movimentos que havia planejado, respirou fundo e resolveu agir. Jensen era só um garoto... A iniciativa precisava partir dele afinal.

- Vamos lá então? – perguntou com docilidade, e se aproximou.

O louro balançou a cabeça mais uma vez.

- Vem... Me dá um soco... De levinho...

Jensen então fechou o punho e encostou na barriga do professor. Estava sem jeito e bastante trêmulo.

- Da próxima vez pode ir com mais força... – advertiu Padalecki – para parecer mais real...

- Tudo bem... – respondeu Jensen em um fio de voz.

Jared então segurou o braço do menino. Era quentinho e macio... O mero contato de braço com braço fez com que tanto Jared quanto Jensen sentissem arrepios por todo corpo. Ambos suavam frio, mas Jared finalizou o movimento como planejado tocando a barriga do louro com o pé, de leve.

- Agora você se joga! – pediu.

Jensen deixou-se cair no colchão de qualquer jeito. Aquele treinamento estava sendo mais difícil do que antecipara.

- Vamos treinar esse movimento de novo? – perguntou Jared ofegante, tentando ser profissional. Ofereceu a mão para Jensen se levantar em seguida.

Olharam-se nos olhos mais uma vez e Jensen estremeceu. De fato tanto fazia se Jared era flácido, musculoso, gordo, magro ou todo torto... Seu desejo era mergulhar nos braços daquele homem e senti-lo da cabeça aos pés... Era mais forte que ele.

Jensen reiniciou o movimento dando um soquinho ligeiramente mais forte na barriga do professor. Jared segurou o braço do menino novamente e ambos, como da primeira vez, se arrepiaram com o contato. Jensen se jogou no colchão em seguida como planejado.

* * *

- Ahh, essa música que você pegou é linda! Eu não conhecia... – exclamou Oliver ao ouvir uma das canções escolhidas por Castiel. – Pode ser o tema de um dos casais...

-Qual delas? – perguntou o moreno, pegando os fones de ouvido para si. Sorriu em seguida. – Sim, eu também adorei! E também nunca tinha ouvido antes...

- Deixa a gente ouvir também! – pediu Danneel. Os meninos a princípio queriam fazer segredo, mas acabaram cedendo.

- Vou ligar na caixa de som... – disse então Castiel, conectando seu i-phone.

* * *

- Vamos ensaiar o segundo golpe? Dessa vez você tenta me empurrar. Eu te seguro pela cintura e te jogo por cima de mim...

Jensen engoliu em seco... Tremeu só em imaginar as mãos fortes do professor o segurando pela cintura e o erguendo do chão. Seu coração bateu ainda mais forte quando os primeiros acordes de uma melodia tocante se fez ouvir.

**_Oh yes, yes... (Oh Sim, sim...)_**

Jared também estremeceu ao som da música que vinha da caixa. encarou o garoto nos olhos. Como era lindo... Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e sua garganta, seca. Mas tinha de continuar...

**_Nothing Never Felt to me (Nunca senti antes)_**

**_Like you do right now (O que sinto por você agora)_**

- Vamos lá... Me... Me empurra – pediu Jared quase sem fôlego.

Jensen ergueu os braços, e com um movimento lento encostou nos ombros do moreno, fazendo leve pressão.

**_Aah, yes, yes, (Aah, sim, sim)_**

_**That's the only word (Essa é a única palavra)**  
**I want to hear from your mouth (Que quero ouvir de seus lábios)** _

E então, trêmulo de emoção, Jared pegou suavemente na cintura de Jensen. Finalmente podia segurar seu bebezinho, com ambas as mãos... O garotinho que tanto amava...

_**Oh, let's not waste our time (Oh, não vamos perder nosso tempo)**_  
_**Hiding what we feel inside (Escondendo o que sentimos por dentro)**_

Quem colocou aquela música para tocar logo naquela hora? Jensen estava ficando com os olhos marejados.

_**If your tongue is tied, just whisper yes, (Se sua língua estiver presa apenas sussure "sim")**_  
_**Darling, yes, darling, yes (Querido, sim, querido, sim)**_

Com um movimento mais brusco, o professor finalmente ergueu Jensen do chão. Ele era macio, quentinho e gostoso...

_**Yes, yes, don't you feel breathless (Sim, sim, você não fica sem fôlego)**_  
_**When I'm holding you near? (quando te seguro perto de mim?)**_

A intenção era derrubar o garoto e ficar de pé. Mas Jared não conseguiu... A emoção era tanta que caiu no colchão também, por baixo de Jensen, fazendo seus corpos se tocarem ainda mais do que o necessário.

_**Ah, yes, yes (Ah sim, sim)**_  
_**We could light a fire (Nós poderíamos acender um fogo)**_  
_**And keep it burning for years (e deixá-lo queimando por anos)**_

Jensen, caído por cima, mal conseguia se mexer. Sentia cada músculo, cada contorno do corpo de Padalecki. Podia ouvir sua respiração e sentir seu cheiro... Estava embriagado, enfeitiçado... Tudo o que o louro queria era poder abraçar o professor e ficar junto dele. Beijá-lo, da cabeça aos pés. E Jared queria o mesmo... E muito mais...

_**It's that misty look inside your eyes (É aquela névoa dentro de seus olhos)**_  
_**That I want to monopolize (que eu quero monopolizar)**_  
_**Feel your skin on mine, (sinta sua pele na minha)**_  
_**It's crying yes darling, yes darling, yes (ela está gritando sim, querido, sim)**_

Seus corpos gritavam para não se separar, desesperados de tesão, mas tanto Jensen quanto Jared buscaram forças para se levantar. E, novamente de pé, olharam-se nos olhos.

Era um sentimento tão profundo e tão grandioso que Jensen não pôde conter uma lágrima, e depois outra. Ele não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas chorar na frente de Jared já era demais... Sentiu-se envergonhado

_**Romantic pressure's gonna drive me insane, (A pressão romântica vai me deixar louco)**_  
_**Time goes by and I'm losing ground (O tempo passa e estou perdendo terreno)**_  
_**Do you want to see a loved one in chains, (Você quer ver seu amado acorrentado?)**_  
_**I'm sinking baby, I'm gonna drown, I'm going down (Estou afundando meu bem, eu vou me afogar, estou afundando).**_

Padalecki entendeu que era hora de parar. Ele estava tocado, trêmulo e emocionado. Imaginou o quanto estava sendo difícil para Jensen, que ainda era um garoto. Era tanto desejo... Tanto sentimento... E ao mesmo tempo a impossibilidade de ficaram juntos, por uma estúpida imposição social. O pobre menino estava até chorando... Era de cortar o coração.

**_Oh, yes, yes (Oh, sim, sim)_**  
**_Can't you feel the passion (Você não pode sentir a paixão)_**  
**_When I look in your eyes? (quando olho em seus olhos?)_**  
**_Ah, yes, yes (Ah, sim, sim)_**  
**_This is how I want it (É assim que eu quero)_**  
**_For the rest of my life (pelo resto da vida)_**

Jared apertou o ombro de Jensen de leve e olhou para ele com ternura. Queria poder dizer-lhe que dariam um jeito. Que quando duas pessoas se amam, sempre tem jeito...

- Está bom por hoje… Foi muito bom... - disse então, simplesmente, em voz baixa.

Jensen sorriu um sorriso discreto e correu para perto dos colegas, enxugando as lágrimas depressa. Escutou o restante da canção calado.

**_Oh, giving fire to your flame, (Oh, colocando fogo em sua chama)_**  
**_Every time you speak my name (sempre que você falar meu nome)_**  
**_Close your eyes and say it to me (feche os olhos e me diga)_**  
**_Yes darling, yes darling, yes. (sim, querido, sim querido, sim)._**

Jensen engolia o choro. Será que algum dia ele haveria de ouvir Jared lhe dizer sim?


	12. Capítulo 11

**Queridos leitores,**

**Deu tempo! Corri um pouquinho e consegui escrever mais um capítulo antes de viajar! Espero que gostem!**

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Sara2013**, tem razão, o Brian superprotege o Jensen, e isso não faz bem para ele! No caso da Mackensie, ela realmente não deu sorte... A mãe dos dois não é lá a pessoa mais carinhosa do mundo. A proteção e carinho que Jensen recebe vem principalmente do Roger, que não é pai da Mac... A pobre garota ficou para escanteio mesmo...

**Lalky**, o Jensen vai saber sobre as vidas passadas alguma hora. Mas não tão cedo... Ele vai ter que descobrir por si só o que está sentindo. Mas isso ele já está fazendo! O ensaio com Jared ajudou Jensen a entender melhor seus sentimentos...

Não será necessário que anos se passem para que as coisas esquentem mais entre os Js... Não vai demorar demais agora, prometo.

Fiquei pensando sobre o que você falou sobre o estilo e o ritmo da história, e acho que encontrei uma explicação. O Jared garoto foi o protagonista da primeira história, e de certa forma, da segunda (nesta, também foi visto o ponto de vista do Jensen, mas mesmo assim, ainda considero que Jared protagonizou a trama principal). Em "Dezesseis Anos e Meio", Jared não é maio o mesmo. Ele é adulto e mais maduro. Jensen está tomando o lugar do protagonista. Em geral o ritmo é ditado por ele agora, e não por Jared. E esse é um personagem menos impulsivo, e menos extrovertido... Resumindo... A história não "anda" porque Jared não pode agir (está numa situação muito delicada), e Jensen reflete muito mais antes de resolver partir para a ação... Resumindo... A culpa é do Jensen, não minha! Kkkkkk.

**Gina**, que bom que gostou! Eu adoro essa música, e fiquei feliz quando percebi que a letra era perfeita para encaixar na situação que estavam vivendo. Jared ainda vai sofrer bastante, Jensen também... E esses personagens que só estão aí para atrapalhar, vão continuar no caminha dos dois... :)

**DWS**, taí, gostei. Essa será a música deles! Se eu pudesse até faria um vídeo, mas não tenho tempo e nem sou muito boa nisso... :)

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários! E, agora sim, até a volta!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**_Oh, giving fire to your flame, (Oh, colocando fogo em sua chama)  
Every time you speak my name (sempre que voc_****_ê falar meu nome)  
Close your eyes and say it to me (feche os olhos e me diga)  
Yes darling, yes darling, yes. (sim, querido, sim querido, sim)._**

Jared acenou para os alunos, que estavam compenetrados em seus afazeres. Deu uma última olhada em direção a Jensen e saiu da sala, com o coração apertado. Em passos largos, andava apressado pelos corredores. Já era impossível conter as lágrimas.

Agora estava claro: Jensen sentia algo por ele, e forte. O clima que rolara durante o treino não fora fruto de sua imaginação. Os olhos marejados e as mãos trêmulas do louro eram prova disso.

Sim, claro, aquilo não deixava de ser um alívio... Sabia que estavam destinados a ficar juntos... Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Jensen corresponderia o seu amor... Mas lá no fundinho, sempre existia a dúvida...

Jared entrou no banheiro. Não havia melhor lugar para se esconder e deixar aliviar a pressão que sentia no peito... A felicidade de ser correspondido era ao mesmo tempo um martírio... Jensen tinha só quinze anos afinal. O que haveria ele de fazer? Não podiam ficar juntos... Não agora...

O professor trancou-se em um dos cubículos do banheiro. Precisava ficar sozinho... Deixar as lágrimas rolarem livremente.

Já estava conformado em assistir Jensen acabar de crescer, lindo e forte, diante de seus olhos, sem que pudesse tocá-lo. Mesmo que o menino namorasse, mesmo que demorasse anos, mesmo que doesse... Ele estava preparado. O que ele não estava preparado para ver era Jensen sofrendo...

Jared soltou um soluço alto.

Aqueles olhinhos verdes, confusos, assustados... Aquelas lágrimas de emoção, ou quem sabe até de medo... Ver Jensen daquele jeito estraçalhava seu coração. Não, aquilo ele não podia aguentar... O que fazer? No momento, ele só sabia chorar.

* * *

Castiel, Oliver, Genevieve e Danneel, empolgados, permaneceram sentados trabalhando na trilha sonora e figurino da peça, mesmo depois de Jared se retirar. Jensen, ainda estremecido, queria ficar sozinho.

- Eu já terminei o meu ensaio. Vou pro meu quarto... Depois a gente se vê... – disse para os colegas.

Os outros acenaram para ele, e nem perceberam seus olhos vermelhos. Infelizmente, nem todos naquele colégio eram assim tão distraídos...

- Jensen, está tudo bem? – perguntou Brian Scott, assim que viu o menino, visivelmente abalado, indo em direção ao dormitório.

- Tudo bem... – respondeu o garoto titubeante.

Não parecia tudo bem... Brian era observador. Jensen estava com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto pálido.

- Tem certeza? – insistiu – Já sei... Brigou com a namoradinha...

- Não... – suspirou Jensen. Queria que Brian o deixasse em paz.

- Jensen, você pode se abrir comigo, viu? Se precisar de qualquer coisa...

- É só uma alergia... – mentiu o menino. O treinador teria continuado a conversa, mas por sorte do louro, o homem tinha uma reunião dali a pouco. E ainda precisava usar o banheiro... Deu um tapinha no ombro do garoto.

- Então se cuida! Quinta-feira tem treino, hein? Não esquece.

Jensen forçou um sorriso. Tudo o que ele menos queria naquele momento era pensar no tal treino, com "Navalhada" e tudo mais. Despediu-se do treinador e apertou o passo.

* * *

Brian olhou o relógio e se apressou. Já estava se aliviando no urinol quando ouviu alguém chorando.

O homem terminou o que tinha de fazer, e, mesmo estando com pouco tempo, não pôde deixar de oferecer ajuda. Ele perderia o início da reunião se fosse preciso, mas não iria deixar uma pessoa sofrendo daquele jeito, desamparada...

- Hey! Quem está aí? Está tudo bem?

Jared reconheceu a voz de Brian. Que droga! Era azar demais! Logo Brian... Pensou em ficar calado, mas sabia o quando o desgraçado era insistente.

- É o Jared... Mas não se preocupe, está tudo bem. É assunto pessoal...

Brian surpreendeu-se. Imaginara antes tratar-se de um aluno. Para um homem feito chorar daquele jeito, devia ser grave...

O treinador estava prestes a insistir. Perguntar se Jared não precisava mesmo de alguma ajuda... Mas de repente lembrou-se de Jensen. Jensen chorando... Jared chorando... Logo depois da reunião da peça de Teatro... O homem sentiu um vazio no estômago. Não era possível...

- Jared, abre essa porta! – esbravejou.

Jared já estava abrindo, após enxugar o rosto da melhor maneira possível.

- Já saí, Brian. Satisfeito?

Mas ao olhar o semblante do outro, Jared percebeu que ele não estava nada satisfeito. Parecia furioso aliás... Que homem louco...

- Padalecki, eu espero que você não tenha feito nenhuma besteira! Você não se atreva a fazer uma besteira com o Jensen!

Os olhos do professor Scott faiscavam, marejados de ódio e mágoa. Jared morreu de raiva. Ele não tinha feito nada com Jensen! E mesmo que tivesse, não teria sido nenhuma besteira! Idiota! Imbecil! Por que Brian precisava atrapalhar mais ainda sua vida, que já era complicada?

- Não sei do que você está falando, Brian, me deixa em paz! – grunhiu Jared. Se retirou do banheiro em seguida, ou não teria se controlado. Sua vontade era de socar o treinador Scott ali mesmo.

Brian sentiu uma lágrima brotar em seus olhos. Se Jared tivesse feito alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, com o garoto, ele iria descobrir... E não sossegaria até que aquele pedófilo desgraçado fosse parar na cadeia. Estava morrendo de ódio. Jensen era só um menino...

* * *

Sentado na cama de seu quarto no Saint Peter, Jensen pensava no que lhe acontecera horas mais cedo. O contato... O cheiro... O desejo ardente que teve de tocar, beijar e agarrar seu professor de teatro durante o treino. A vontade desesperada que tinha de vê-lo novamente, naquele exato momento.

Aqueles cabelos sedosos, o sorriso encantador, os braços fortes... Seu jeito de falar, andar, respirar. E como era impossível Jensen pensar nele sem sorrir feito um bobo...

Isso fazia dele gay? Significava que gostava de homens? Talvez... Nem ele mesmo sabia. Mas gostava de Jared... Estava convencido... E como poderia não gostar? Gostaria mesmo que o professor fosse uma mulher, um hermafrodita ou mesmo um alce...

Jensen sorriu mais uma vez. Que homem lindo e perfeito... Pena que devia achá-lo um idiota... Porque era assim que Jensen se portava diante de Jared... Como um idiota!

Se mais cedo Jensen sentira que o professor também lhe desejava, agora pensava ser um bobão por sequer ter considerado essa hipótese. É claro que aquele ser maravilhoso não poderia estar interessado nele... Jared com certeza era hétero e vivia cercado de mulheres, quando não tinha que trabalhar duro no colégio, tentando se livrar das garotinhas, e pelo jeito também dos garotinhos, apaixonados por ele... Sim, ele era tão ou mais patético que Genevieve...

O menino suspirou. Colocou "Yes" do Tim Moore, que havia baixado, para tocar, enquanto chorava porque seu amor nunca haveria de ser correspondido. Depois, quando cansou de se sentir miserável, ligou o seu tablet e, como não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, começou a desenhar Jared Padalecki.

* * *

Nos dias que se seguiram, Jensen passou seu tempo suspirando pelos cantos e desenhando Jared escondido. Chorava ao som de músicas de amor, sozinho em seu quarto. Sorria sem graça, e ao mesmo tempo encantado, todas as vezes que cruzava com o moreno pelos corredores do colégio. Ansiava pelas aulas de teatro e principalmente pelos encontros da peça.

Jared não teve coragem de ensaiar a luta com Jensen de novo. Disse ao menino que deixariam para mais tarde, o que para Jensen não deixou de ser um alívio. Estavam agora trabalhando nos cenários e no texto.

Enquanto isso, Brian, prestava atenção a cada movimento dos dois. Não conseguira ver nada que incriminasse Jared. Ainda... Mas os olhares que este lançava a Jensen, e vice versa, não passavam despercebidos.

* * *

Em uma certa segunda-feira, Jensen havia chegado cedo ao Colégio. Sentado, sozinho, dava os últimos retoques na sua obra prima: a pintura digital que fizera de Jared - lindo e sorridente. Jensen sorria de volta, orgulhoso e apaixonado pela sua criação.

- Bom dia, Jens!

O menino se assustou e desligou o tablet correndo. Se qualquer pessoa visse o desenho estava perdido...

Era Danneel, que havia chegado junto com sua melhor amiga, Genevieve. Jensen andava tentando evitá-la ao máximo... Já tinha decido que terminaria com a garota, só não sabia exatamente quando. Por enquanto, com medo que alguém desconfiasse de seu amor por Jared, preferia continuar com o namoro.

As meninas estavam no meio de uma conversa, mas pelo jeito não se importavam que ele escutasse.

- Está decidido! Hoje mesmo me declaro para ele! Já cansei com esse negócio de paixão platônica.

Jensen estremeceu. Genevieve queria se declarar para Jared?!

- Tem certeza, amiga? Sei lá... Depois o clima entre vocês pode ficar chato...

- Você acha que eu não tenho chance nenhuma, não é? – A morena pareceu se irritar.

É claro que ela não tinha chance... O que estava achando? Apesar de pensar assim, Jensen não pôde deixar de se sentir apreensivo. Preferia que a menina não fosse tentar a sorte com Padalecki... Prestou ainda mais atenção à conversa.

- Não é isso... Mas, sei lá... Ele vai dizer que você é muito nova... – ponderou Danneel.

- Eu sei... Vai dizer que eu sou nova demais, e que sou aluna, e blá blá blá... – completou Genevieve. – Mas se ele vier com esse papo, eu vou cortar logo. Eu tenho quinze anos, mas sou muito madura! Uma mulher de verdade...

- Tomara que ele te dê uma chance... Eu vou ficar torcendo! – disse Danneel por fim.

"E eu torcendo contra..." – pensou Jensen. Já estava se conformando em não poder ter Jared para si. Se Genevieve conseguisse conquistá-lo, ele cortaria os pulsos... Ia ser um golpe duro demais.

* * *

- Errr... Jared... Posso roubar um minutinho do seu tempo?

- Sim, claro. Pode falar, Genevieve. – respondeu o professor, com educação.

O pátio estava cheio... A menina titubeou.

- É que é algo meio pessoal... Podemos ir para um lugar mais privado?

- Tudo bem... Vamos para o meu gabinete então... – Jared não fazia ideia do que poderia ser...

Jensen, que assistia a tudo de longe, estremeceu ao ver os dois, caminhando juntos, e se afastando. Que droga! Estava morrendo de ciúmes.

* * *

- Pronto. Pode falar. – Disse Jared assim que fechou a porta atrás de si.

- É... Jared... Eu... – Genevieve sorriu. – Eu queria te dizer que gosto muito de você... E eu sinto que é recíproco...

Oh não... Aquela garota estava ali para se declarar para ele? Que enrascada... Jared tentou cortá-la, mas a menina não deixou.

- Por favor, não diga nada agora... Eu sei que sou nova e tudo mais... Mas acima de tudo eu sou uma mulher e você é um homem e... Nós podemos ser felizes juntos!

- Genevieve...

A morena interrompeu-o mais uma vez.

- Por favor, dê uma chance ao amor! – exclamou, de forma dramática.

- Não... Desculpa... Não dá... – o homem respondeu por fim.

- Mas por quê? – insistiu a garota.

Padalecki suspirou. É claro que a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi dizer que não podia ficar com uma aluna. E que ela era muito nova pra ele... Ao mesmo tempo... Quem era ele para dizer aquilo? Logo ele que sonhava com o dia em que poderia finalmente ficar com Jensen... Se fosse o louro ali na frente dele, com certeza não resistira a tentação...

- É por que e tenho quinze anos, não é? Isso não é justo! – guinchou a menina.

- Não... Não é isso...

Poderia contar que era gay... Mas, apesar de ser assumido, Jared não gostava de falar abertamente sobre isso com os alunos. Sua vida sexual não lhes dizia respeito.

- É só que eu não gosto de você! Não desse jeito... – completou, finalmente.

* * *

Quando Jensen viu Genevieve aparecer chorando, após levar um enorme fora, sorriu por dentro. Sentia uma pontinha de culpa. Não é que quisesse ver a garota sofrendo... Mas se Padalecki não podia ser dele, também não podia ser dela. Nem de ninguém...

Danneel correu para consolar a amiga.

- Mas isso não vai ficar assim! – fungava a morena. – Ele disse que não gostava de mim... Mas isso é porquê ainda não me viu como mulher...

- Amiga, deixa o professor Padalecki pra lá... – aconselhou Danneel.

Mas Genevieve estava decidida. Não era hora de desistir ainda.

- Eu vi um convite em cima da mesa dele... Era para o show de uma tal Tomázia Wells, em uma casa de shows chamada Smokey Gray... No fim de semana depois do próximo...

Danneel e Jensen olharam para a garota curiosos. O que ela pretendia fazer com aquela informação?

- Eu vou dar um jeito de ir até lá, me encontrar com ele. – Genevieve enxugou os olhos. Parecia agora muito mais empolgada com o desafio de conquistar o professor do que triste. – Quando ele me vir sem uniforme, com um vestido de arrasar e toda maquiada, vai cair aos meus pés...

"Assanhada..." – grunhiu Jensen para si mesmo.


End file.
